Affliate Zero: Apocalypse of Men
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Men are now extinct creatures. To be exact, only 12 men are still alive. To be exact, the members of Affliate Zero are the only one survived. And now girls want them for sperm factory. Pretty kinky, huh? Featuring T-ara as well...
1. One Scene No One Likes

Apocalypse 1

Somewhere far, at the mountain side, in a villages, it is seen that a huge war is erupting. Soldiers, tanks, helicopters, even people wearing spandexes while showing off super powers are seen there. And all this is just a cold war between two organizations fighting with each others; Affliate and World Faction.

Among those battles, Shraffe in a black suit is seen shooting soldiers after soldiers wearing green uniform in front of him as he keeps on running forward.

Eventually, he reaches sandbags with Sam, his closest cousin, who is tending on his girlfriend, Yumi's wound.

Shraffe takes out his medical bag as he shouts, "Sam, you keep on watching around this place. Yumi, be patient. I am going to perform a surgery to take out that bullet."

"Just do it already!" she shouts as Shraffe patiently scraps off her skin bits by bits. Bloods flowing out as screams can be heard with every cut by the scalpel.

Few minutes of misery is finally over as Yumi's feet is wrap around it.

Sam suddenly speaks up after successfully shooting random soldiers with his SMG, "Why on earth did World Faction suddenly attacking us? I swear to god we are here because of this village's excavation!"

"Who knows? This World Faction; organized by the UN itself just hate us, Superheroes for years. Maybe they thought that they could have a chance attacking some of Affliate here when we are busy doing something else?"

A girl, Jiyin is finally arrives on the scene as Shraffe shouts at her, "Jiyeon, you take care of her over here. Me and Sam will advance for a while!"

"Could you please stop calling me Jiyeon?" Jiyin asks him, but she is too late.

Shraffe and Sam jumps over the sandbags and walls found there while shooting every Faction's soldiers they can found on the battlefield. One by one man starts to follow them from behind, joining the party of shooting them all. Some of those men nearly got shot by the enemies, but luckily for them there are girls backing them up from behind. And those girls eventually join the team. This perfect team-up is what makes them the world's scariest teenagers. And to think that every single one of them is still learning in university...

Now, the proper introdction is needed for these young heroes that have been anonimously saving the world several times before from not just human and machinaries threats, but also supernatural, magical, alienation and future technological threats.

The first to be remembered is Ashraf Naqiuddin, with everyone only knows him as Shraffe. A strong willed-leader with a lot of charisma, having no arguement with every single one of his subordinates. He might be lack of survival knowledge, but he at least have no reason to be scared of life. Owh, should I say that he has a fast regeneration ability, and somehow immortal?

Next is his trusty sidekick, his twin sister Rina Natasha, the reckless and cheerful girl that seems to be the youngest in term of personality. She might not as smart as her own brother, but she can matches up with his skills so easily, making the two a perfect duo, and it is more dangerous to think that the two have this psychic bond between them that lets them to communicate non-verbally.

The third one will be Syamir, only known as Sam, Shraffe's closest cousin. A cool-headed samurai whose melee is his biggest specialty. Never ever try to fight him head-on without a great plan because his spontaneous thinking skills will ended up making you naked for the rest of the day.

Another of Shraffe's cousin is Ayu Mastura, only wanted to be known as Ayumi. She's mischeivious, but her actions rendered dangerous around herself. Masters over the wind element, she can uses her magical abilities to generate wind in any kind of place.

Sarah Syarifah, the sharpshooter of the team, Shraffe's girlfriend. She has a wide experties in every single firearms used; past, present and even the one from the future. The calmest person who would not flinch even the slightest in any kind of situation.

Ryan Sakamoto, Shraffe's cousin from Europe, a hybrid of American and Japanese. He is one man who will always smiles no matter what. He's dumb, yes, but at least he is dumb enough not to get succumbed too much in emotion whenever he works.

Meet Inoue Kadoya. An arrogant but impulsive man. He appreciates this world's beauty as he is passionate in protecting everything that appears in front of him. He has 20 different martial arts skills and can even combine any of those skills into one new skill.

A son of a known detective, Shotaro Hidari Jr. A man gifted with a sixth sense, a sense that can senses a slightly differences of any roads, actions and even feelings. This is useful in detecting any kind of traps.

Shraffe's gorgeous niece, Mizuki Hamidun, who is actually three months older than him. She is a klutz and is always spoiled with her uncle. Has a magical ability of controlling water, even generates water out of the thin air. She might be weak, but at least she has a potential.

Ferhad, a modern ninja who keeps getting bully by his own cousin, Shraffe. He can emits inner ninja energy and can use it for a lot of ninja tricks.

Takeru Shiba Jr, a rough defensive fighter. He is a true example of a modernized samurai. Enough said.

Mako Shiraishi Jr, Shotaro's dear fiancee. Elegance in fan-style melee attack. A fine example of the Japanese woman.

Suzuka Hanaori, Inoue's only Japanese girlfriend. The young sister of the group even if she is not the youngest. Expert in throwing stuff.

Eiji Hino. A man without a desire. He could not care much about most of the worldly stuff. His attacks are impulsive in nature and a bit reckless, but not really effecting his own team much.

Geo Yun. An adventurous man and knows no tired. Loves whipping people.

Seong-ni Yon, Shraffe's cousin. A mature girl, far mature than her own age. Has a collection of knives with different kind of appearances.

Kevin Dong. A man with his sarcasm mode activated at all time. Nobody laughs at his poorly done jokes. He can summons ghosts as his allies, but most of them are really useless.

Junyong Yon, Shraffe's ex-sister-in-law. Her real name is Yayaya or Kiya and she is known as Jun by her teammates. A shy girl with a real age of 300 or more years old. While being shy, she can turn cold on the battlefield.

Shunji Dong. Have no relation whatsoever with Kevin. A cool dude with a mysterious brain with a random thinking. He can emits super strength that can last for ten minutes straight.

Jiyeon Park, only wants to be known as Jiyin. A really cheerful and can be a bit ignorant sometimes. She is a clone of someone who has the same name as her. She can be really furious sometimes, even in all of her attacks.

James Yuj, a playboy man whose charm cannot matched Sam and Shraffe's. Nothing special otherwise.

Kimiko Feldt Grace, Shraffe's cousin. Presumably alien since she has been pink haired ever since she was born. She is more of the party's medic.

Eri, a girl born with angel wings on her back. 100 years old inside 18 years old body. Bold in attack. Dumb.

Yumi Suto, a rich aristocrat that have been trained with kung fu ever since she was small. She is a half-cold half-spoilt girl. Easily jealous.

These 24 men and women are known as either Affliate Zero in the enemies' eyes for their record of 100 battles straight without ever lose more than four battles and also known as New Sogambut Boys Projk (NSBP) in the eyes of their fans, as they are independence entertainers in musical and film.

They keep on pressing their enemies without no chance for them to supress their attack. They learned this from playing first person shooter games where they cannot camping around letting their opponents cornering them. Time is everything.

"We need to get into that building!" Ferhad points out toward a huge building.

The team keeps on suppressing the enemies who are clearly way huge in number than those teenagers. Their youth do gave them strength in doing so, or that's just because each and everyone one of them are superheroes to begin with. Fighting science-fiction stuff is part of their life. Normal soldiers like them are nothing.

Reaching the building that seems to look like a warehouse from the outside, Sarah shouts at Shraffe, "You boys get into this place. Let us girls keep beating them up!"

"You sure?"

"Am I look like I'm not?"

Those 12 boys sowly opens up the hangar when...

Green light flashes in front of them, making them stunned for a while.

"Okay, what just happened?" Geo asks few seconds later, as everyone starts to gain their ability to move around once again.

Jiyin pushes them into the place with just kicks, "Just go already! Don't waste our time!"

The boys enter the warehouse and shoots every single human they can found there and finally reach a door.

"Breach it!" Shraffe shouts as Sam puts a timed C2 while everyone hides. The door explodes...among with the building...

As the great explosion occurs, blue waves or air is spread out through the area...no, worse than that. The whole world felt the same wave...in just two hours...(what? that's short enough just to travel around the world.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Seoul, in a building where nobody actually knows where the location is, seven girls can be seen practicing their dance moves, following the rythm of the song played. And when I said seven girls, I think nobody here won't recognizes these girls if they ever into K-pop before or not a n00b who worships Girls' Generation a bit too much.

[Music: Lovey Dovey; T-ara]

As graceful and marvelous their dances are, one might did some mistakes if they had to work like a really long hours and only get to sleep for few hours. They are human. Mistakes are inevitable.

"Ah!' the youngest one, Park Jiyeon suddenly lets out some voice and kneels down, making others concern about her.

"Jiyeon-ah, are you okay?" the one slightly older than her, Ryu Hwayoung asks her as she responds, "I think I just strained my legs."

"Why don't we rest for a while?" The leader, Park Soyeon lets out a wise suggestion.

Everyone agrees as they have their attention toward Jiyeon's ankles. It hurts her a bit. Park Hyomin appears with a first aid kit and helps her out.

As the injured leg finishes wrapped, Ham Eunjung suddenly speaks out, "Hey, did anyone here heard any news from those NSBP? It has been a long time since we met them."

"Uh oh, someone is missing her boyfriend!" Hyomin teases her as she shouts, "No! I was just saying that we haven't heard anything about them anymore. I mean, they are like our biggest fans."

Lee Qri responds to those words, "You are right. We can find out a lot about other famous people easily, but not them, the closest fans of ours. They have been missing for 2 months straight."

Jeon Boram suddenly speaks out loud, "Why are even talk about them? It's not like they aren't any other men we can talk about..."

"Unnie," Jiyeon corrects her, "NSBP aren't just consists of men."

Boram starts to blush as everyone laughs.

Hwayoung suddenly asks something crazy, "Talk about men, which of any men in this world that you want to marry to if you have the chance."

"Hwayoung-ah! Why did you asked something outrageous?" Eunjung speaks out loud.

Soyeon just calmly asks, "Hwayoung-ah, what about you?"

"Err...JB?"

"Wae?"

"I...I don't know..." Hwayoung looks away. She quickly asks, "What about you, Eunjung-unnie?"

"Well...errr...well...Big Bang's Daesung, I guess?"

"This question is too much," Hyomin suddenly concludes, "I don't think any of us would be honest in this one. And Eunjung clearly would choose NSBP's Shraffe."

"No!" Eunjung suddenly shouts, "Not him!"

"Why not?" Qri asks as Eunjung looks away, "Well...er...no reason...besides, that's Jiyeon's man."

Jiyeon is confused, "Me?"

Everyone starts to laugh out loud. It's like there's nothing that could be more merrier than those seven girls' laughter and conversations.

Well, the most obvious reason on why none of them could even answers honestly is mainly because there's no time for them to think like that. They have been working and working and working until they didn't have any time to search for a boyfriend or even get to know one. And the result? People start thinking that they are lesbians even if it is clearly shown that they acted like normal girls did when they meet any famous male celebrities.

Jiyeon sighs, "I wish we have free time..." Everyone just nods.

Suddenly, the floor shakes real hard and the lights keep on going on and off.

"Whoa, earthquake!" Hyomin startles while everyone tries to balance themselves.

Unfortunately he shake is too shaky that all seven of them fell to the...err...the wall(?). It seems the building they are inside right now is abou to collapse slowly.

"MOOM! HELP US!" Boram shouts in cowardice, along with her teammates. Stuck on the wall, they are glued there while feeling the movement that can be felt on the wall.

Then...everthing went dark...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe slowly opens up his eyes. The building...it was destroyed. Is it because of the explosion earlier? All that left is the remnant of the building, and a weird sunlight. It's blue. If that isn't supposed to be weird, then there is a problem inside the readers' mind.

"Blue sunlight? Never seen that one before. Does it shoots out ultra-violet here?" he jokingly mutters, trying to calm himself down. Right now his head is full of weird possibilities regarding the blue light, or the explosion that just occured.

Trying his best, he tries to stand up onto his feet, but something did not want him to go away. A metal pole is seen stuck right into his chest...his heart.

Grabbing the pole, he quickly pulls it out with sheer strength and throws it away to the sky. But since the gravity is there, the pole goes back downward toward him. With his sheer strenght, he flips and does a spinning kick, pushing the pole to the side and punches it so that the pole flies away from him to the side of the wall.

He tears off his shirt a bit and saw his wound slowly closing. Shraffe just sighs and sits on the ground, "At least nothing happened to our body."

"Nothing? How can you be so sure about it, Mr Immortal?" Ferhad, who is seens sitting beside him, speaks in sarcasm.

It seems every boys are already there.

Takeru stands up suddenly, "I wonder why this place explodes. Is it a trap?"

"I hope not," Tsukasa mutters while checking on his film camera, "This one is still okay. Can we really sure that an explosion actually occured? Don't you feel weird about it?"

Geo just sighs, "I don't want to think of anything weird right now."

"Let's check out the outside world," Sam walks toward the torned up wall, "I hope everyone is fine."

The boys walk slowly out of the building as they are shocked with the scenery in front of them.

Every single buildings there are destroyed. Everything.

Inoue starts to become panic, "Damn it!" He runs toward the front gate while shouting, "SUZUKA! SUZUKA!"

The others run toward the same place as well. They need to make sure at least their closest comrades are still breathing. With this kind of explosion's aftermath, one have to wonder what kind of miracle does it take for them to still alive. But for now their safety is important.

"Girls! Where are you girls!" Ferhad keeps on shouting in nosense while others just calling names, "If you girls don't come out, then I won't treat you girls KFC, Burger King, McDonald, Pizza Hut, sushi, sashimi, kimchi, kimbap or anything! Also, I won't buy you girls birthday presents for the next 10 years!"

"Ya, could you please shut up!" Seong-ni comes out of a rubble, "Do you think it's easy to just jump out of here under these bricks and stuff?"

Ferhad quickly turns toward Shraffe, "Shraffe, what kind of big brother are you! This girl has no respect toward me, the one older than her in our family."

Sam helps provide the answer, "You did not deserve any respect at all."

"So what actually happened?" Sarah asks the boys.

They look at each other for a while while shrugging, muttering, "Nah, I don't know," or something similar.

Rina is angered by their answers, "You guys are inside that building! How can none of you knows what happened? ?"

Shraffe responds, "Basically, that explosion occurs not in front of our eyes. We tried to breach a door, but then this place suddenly explodes."

"Either way, this explosion seems like a real bad kind of explosion," Geo mutters as he is watching a news through his smartphone.

_"An hour ago, a huge explosion occured around the world, causing a lot of destructions everywhere. It is reported that millions of people are dead while more numbers are still missing."_

"It is bad indeed," Shraffe speaks to them all, "We need to get back to the headquarter and analyze the destruction."

All of them move away from the excavation site. It seems they are the only one who survived there. For normal people, they would puke just by seeing all those blooded bodies scattered around the now-ruined site. Plus the stenches there isn't helping either. But this is not the time for adolescence who have been killing a lot of people before to vomit around the place. In fact, I don't think they never seen this kind of scene before to puke around here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jiyeon-ah! Jiyeon-ah! Wake up! Jiyeon-ah! Please wake up!"

"U...unnie?"

The image in front of her slowly develops, fixing the blur she is seeing right finally, she gets to recognize who is the person in front of her right now, "Eunjung-unnie?"

Eunjung quickly turns toward somewhere else, "Jiyeon has awaken!"

Qri and Hyomin appears toward her as the younger one speaks out first, "Jiyeon-ah, are you alright?"

"Wh...what happened?"

"We didn't know what actually happened," Qri answers the question, "But it seems a some kind of bom just blew off. A lot of building had destroyed."

"Bomb? But why did our place seems unharmed?"

"I don't know...it...it really is weird..." Eunjung mutters, looking around the place.

Although the scenery outside clearly shows building ruined and stuff, also stating that their place has just crumbled onto the ground, their home inside isn't even shows any slight of harm. It looks pretty normal for them.

Soyeon's voice is heard, "Every single phones doesn't have any network coverage at all!"

Hwayoung responds to that, "Our floor literally goes down to the ground. I'm not sure if any network can reach our place right now."

"But how did the television can still shows the news?" Soyeon asks as everyone just shrugs.

Jiyeon pushes herself forward and tries to properly sits on the floor. Her head feels heavy and hurt right now. And suddenly it got heavier and more hurt when...

_SCREEEEEECH!_

What a sound! This irritating sound that could kill everyone. It sounds like claws scratching the black board. This sound could cause an internal bleeding!

_"Awaken..."_

A...what? What is that? The word is in English, and she has hard time to even understand it.

Without her knowing it, the rest of the girls are withering in pain on the floor, trying to cover their ears.

Without them knowing it, the whole world do the same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even the girls in Shraffe's team.

"Oh my god, what should we do! ?" Ferhad asks in panic as the men are still standing up, looking around the place.

"Don't you hear that?" James asks him as he asks back, "Hear what?"

Shraffe mutters, "That screeching noise."

"What scree-owh...," he finally hears it.

They do hear the voice and the noise, but it is a bit faint and not as painful as the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's lucky that the noise isn't last forever.

Jiyeon stands up slowly on the floor. Her mind is full of confusion right now. What is that sound? Whose voice is that? What happened to this world? Why all of this happened? And what will happen to them from now onward? Is this apocalypse?

Suddenly the news report something...something unpleasant...

_"Few seconds ago it is reported that everyone in this world just heard a mysterious screeching sound and a mysterious voice."_

"Why...did they report it if everyone feels it at the same time?" Hyomin asks in pain and confusion at the same time.

_"This just in. It is reported that almost the entire population of men is now extinct."_

"WHAT! ?" Soyeon quickly sits up, "What they just said?"

_"This matter is still under investigation by the authority. They also told everyone to cooperate and tell them if there are any signs of men nearby."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and his friends are listening to the news while on a boat.

He mutters, "This is now officially post-apocalypstic era. The era where the only men survived might have been only us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The T-ara is in shock. But mostly Jiyeon.

She just kneels there in front of the TV, crying while muttering, "No...no...Sh...sh...no...NO!"

"NOOO!"

Their head suddenly got into headache as the window suddenly breaks. A loud noise is heard from somewhere. Stuff inside there is thrown around everywhere. Rocks appear out of the ground as flames appear around them. Ice surround them suddenly. Hwayoung is unknownly moved to the side of the ice, even though she is snailing right now. Light appears out of Jiyeon, blinding them all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe suddenly fell on his knees, muttering, "Argh...Jiyeon...she...she is in danger..."

"Me?" Jiyin asks, due to her having the same name.

Shraffe responds, "No...it's...wait...the whole T-ara is in danger!"

He stands up with the help of the railing nearby as he shouts, "Let's move to South Korea now!"

The boat moves slowly and goes straight from Nepal to South Korea...and that's where the story starts...

**Finish. What will happen next? I don't know... I mean, I won't tell you guys...**


	2. Men Hunt, Not a Pun

Apocalypse 2

"Let's go to South Korea!" Ferhad shouts out loud. The boat just move away to the South Korea.

Eiji looks at the village and asks, "Are we just going to leave it like that? I mean, aren't we going to discover the mystery of T-ara's sudden disappearance in the year of 2020?"

"Don't you heard the news?" Kevin asks him, "Is it okay for us to show ourselves? We don't even know what they will do to us next. Think about it. We are the only men alive. What else they are going to do to us?"

"Giving us harem so that we could re-populate the Earth?" Geo hopefully asks as Shunji just sighs, "That's a really bad way of making conclusions."

Shraffe suddenly speaks, "I bet they are going to prison us somewhere, making us sperm factory while they find a way to reproduce them."

All the men silenced, with Sam mutters, "That...is bad..."

"Poor you guys," Jiyin speaks toward them all, "You guys are going to be a slave and being kept somewhere secret. They will be forcing you to be in the climax forever, while not having the true satisfaction."

"So, did you like it that way?" Shraffe glares at her as she quickly looks away, "No..."

Shraffe then leans on the railing, "Either way, we still need to make those girls are safe. I was told that T-ara will be facing a huge problem."

"Who told you that?" Ryan wonders as he responds, "A girl named Lee Ji Eun from the year 2020. She somehow speaks to me through this thing I found at the excavation site," he takes out a silvery bracelet, "This isn't hers, though. She just holding it at the time of her death."

"Wait!" Geo suddenly speaks up, "Isn't that is the same bracelet that T-ara's Jiyeon has been wearing? How does it ended up here? Isn't that is supposed to be her family's heirloom?"

"Who knows?" Inoue says, "We still try to uncover the mystery of T-ara 2012's disappearances though. We might have found more than what we could think of."

Kevin then asks, "But, why are we turning back? We could have discover the secret if we didn't waste our time."

"It's useless to uncover the mystery if we didn't make sure our client are safe," Shraffe just answers calmly. While his eyes looking at the sea, his mind wanders to the three days before incident...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Three days ago, in T-ara's own place, the girls are having a break after so long. Thanks to the riot and strike made up by their fans from all around the world, CCM, no, Mnet itself agree to let those girls getting their one month break. And of course, it seems KKS's sex videos scandal found by Shraffe before do help the break decision._

_The girls, except for one girl, are all watching television. Who knows what are they watching. I am not paid to tell every single detail of their movement._

_Jiyeon suddenly speaks, "Unnie, did you know where is Eunjung-unnie? I didn't seen her for hours."_

_"Owh, she said she is meeting someone today," Soyeon answers the question, "I bet she is meeting someone special~."_

_"What? Really?" Hyomin asks first, "Who is that person? Her boyfriend?"_

_Hwayoung just chuckles, "Wow, we just get our break only few days before and she is already on the move? It is impressive of her."_

_Soyeon does some thinking, "Her boyfriend...could it be NSBP's Shraffe?"_

_Jiyeon startles, "That...that couldn't be, right?"_

_But who knows? Eunjung and Shraffe has been childhood friends before, way before she even joined Mnet as a trainee in acting. It seems suspicious that she always seems more active whenever he's around._

_But Shraffe's attitude is not mutual. It seems he is more active whenever Jiyeon is around. And he already stated toward te whole wide world that he is interested in Jiyeon the most among T-ara. She is the one that seems being quiet, not wanting to do anything about it, although it seems she has been knowing him before him and Eunjung's reunion (check out Grateful on Everything in Syer1001's One-shot Collection)._

_Owh, by the way, this is all Hyomin's assumption. It's her best friend outside of T-ara indeed, of course she would take notice on anything._

_Eunjung suddenly enter the home while carrying out a huge chest, walking bakcward to the living room while shouting, "I'm home!"_

_It seem Shraffe is there as well, helping her with the chest on the other end._

_Hyomin speaks out first, "Shraffe-shi! What are you doing here?"_

_"I have a special delivery for you girls," he smile as the two finally settle down at the middle of the living room._

_Jiyeon goes to sit beside him, asking him supiciously, "Shraffe, did you have anything to do with Eunjung unnie?"_

_Shraffe just chuckles, "What are you talking about? Don't you remember that Eunjung-noona and I are just childhood friends?"_

_"She's just jealous that you two are always close with each other," Boram responds while looking at the chest, "Eunjung, what is this?"_

_"I don't know," Eunjung shrugs, "When I arrived down there, he suddenly calls for me, asking me to help him with the chest."_

_"Well, I was asking you to use the elevator along with me so that I don't need to lower my knee just to press the button," Shraffe comments, "But someone thinks I am too weak to lift this chest when she already knew that I could lift the entire car effortlessly."_

_Jiyeon rubs the chest, founding out that there's no dirt on it, even though the chest looks like more than hundred years old._

_Soyeon asks, interested with the chest, "So, what's in this?"_

_Shraffe grabs the lock on the front of the chest and takes a look at it. It is a lock that uses number as code. He spins the numbers until he gets the combination of "714" and opens up the chest._

_"WHOA!" the girls shout in amaze._

_Shraffe smirks, "This is the chest filled with the memory of 2000s T-ara, your ancestors."_

_JIyeon grabs something first, "They look like us!"_

_Qri then grabs CDs, "Hey, why are their songs are the same as ours?"_

_Shraffe just chuckles, "Once the world stuck in a repetition when it moves from 2000s to 3000s. Everything that their ancestor did before, the descendants are bound to do the same."_

_Hyomin turns toward him, "What happened to them in the end?"_

_"Why are you asking such weird thing?" Hwayoung wonders, "Of course our ancestors live like a normal people in the end."_

_"But I found this," Hyomin shows a piece of old looking paper. All of them gather to take a look at it._

For anyone who read this, then we T-ara might have been dead under this.

We have been trapped under this cave for days and our supplies are decreasing and decreasing. We don't know how long are we going to survive this.

It is indeed our fault for saying yes to whatever our boss says. How naive we are, not knowing that Kim Kwang Soo is having a some kind of mental illness. How did we not even notice that the moment he says that our music video should have been somewhere far like the mount Everest, it is the time that he planned to betray us all, leaving every single crew here. Poor IU gets into this mess as well.

Whoever found this, please tell the world that...

_"That...that what?" Boram wonders._

_Jiyeon turns toward Shraffe, "Did you know anything about them?"_

_Shraffe sighs, taking out his smartphone. As he takes time looking at them, he finally speaks out, "It is reported that T-ara has gone missing somewhere in Nepal while doing their new MV along with IU and the whole crew. They are presumably dead and fans around the world mourn for the loss, although for some reason IU's fans seems quieter...Also, Jiyeon...you are indeed the distant relative of KKS..."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Just kidding!" he quickly looks away. Looking at Eunjung, he signals toward her with his own eyes, 'I'm not.' Eunjung signals back, 'Really?'_

_Jiyeon saw the two's action and quickly shouts, "Ya, are you two signaling with each other again! ?"_

_"You are just jelly because you and I don't have any special communication," Shraffe teases her, causing her yell at him, "DID NOT!"_

_He just laughs as she beats him up to death._

_Eunjung sighs, "But, that still did not answer what Jiyeon's ancestor try to warn everyone about."_

_"That's why I'm here," Shraffe smiles at them, "I would like to ask your permission to uncover the mystery of 2000s T-ara's disappearance. If you gave me any, I will report to you girls any news regarding the investigation."_

_"Can I come?" Jiyeon asks him with a sparkling eyes._

_"No!" he quickly responds, "You have Inkigayo tomorrow, remember?"_

_"Owh~," she frowns. Eunjung tries to calm her down._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's just something that bugs Shraffe's mind. Why are those army appearing there, out of thousand places they can have a war at?

Geo leans beside him, "Say, about those army we fought, they are based from USA, right?"

"From what I know, yes," Shraffe calmly responds, enjoying the breeze that will probably make him sleep in two hours.

Geo then speaks up," Why don't we call SHIELD and asks them if they know anything about these stuff."

"SHIELD?" the leader turns toward him, "Since most male in the entire has been wiped out for some reason, I doubt we can contact Nick Fury at all. Judging from the situation, Maria Hill will be the new director of SHIELD. And she is the kind of person who will most likely choose to follow the government's order, SHIELD will no longer help us out."

Geo then suggest, "What about the Lost Souls? You know, the ghosts that live in a dimension separated from time?"

"I know what Lost Souls are," Shraffe shouts a bit at him, "I doubt they would actually help us out in this kind of situation, since they love puzzling people and living in that crappy world of theirs."

He then walks away from there, "They even less forgiving ever since we created a half-human half-ghost child out of one of them and turned someone else into one of us, human. Now, I would like to walk away before rambling nonsense about something even new readers won't understand."

Geo keeps on looking at the ocean view, "Owh, well. If this adventure we have right now is a fiction, I hope the confused readers would send a PM toward him, asking for full explanation on what are we actually talking about, rather than complaining at the comments or review or anything."

_PANG!_

"Ouch!"

Seong-ni just smacked his head with a standing fan (god knows how did she lift that up, or even where did she get that), "Geo, how many time must I tell you not to break the fourth wall?"

Shraffe walks in front of Jiyin as she quickly greets him, "Hey, where are you going?"

He glares at her, giving a grin, "If anyone need me, I'm inside my room, reading Loveless by klee."

He then walks away from there.

She is stunned, "Somehow, I feel that those words are hard to believe..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hot feeling is felt and a bright light is seen through her eyelids, burning Eunjung's eyes. Moments ago, she just a weird dream about Jiyeon trapped inside a basement of a mansion owned by a family of Kim. As she is about to find out what is that all about, those sensation she feels right now disturb her suspense over that dream. So, she decides to shout at the one who did that right now.

"YA-Owh, my eyes!"

Eunjung opened her eyes few seconds ago, but is blinded by a some kind of light. It's all dark to her now.

Except for a voice, "Unnie, I'm so sorry!"

She recognizes the voice, "Jiyeon, what did you just do?"

"Unnie, open your eyes! You need to see this!" the maknae shouts excitedly.

Slowly, she opens up her eyes. What she sees next is something no normal human can grasp by their mind that easy.

Both of Jiyeon's arms are glowing brightly with white light. And from her face, she didn't seems to be scared of this revelation.

"Ho...how did you do that?" Eunjung asks in shock. Jiyeon just shrugs, "Who knows?"

Hyomin, seems to be just waking up, sits beside them, "How can you still playing around when this world seems to be falling apart- owh, nice hands."

In the end, she gets distracted as well.

Jiyeon speaks up, "I can also do this!"

Her head shines as the light slowly moves toward her legs, shining every part of her body that gets the light. The two unnies seem to be enjoying it.

Wae Ireoni is suddenly heard as Jiyeon quickly points out, "Hyomin-unnie, that's your phone's."

The three search around the place just by looking around, like people normally did, even if their house is literally falling apart.

Eunjung then points above them, "It's there."

Wow, how did the phone ended up on top of one of the blades of the unmoved ceiling fan up there? How did that even possible?

As the song is played, the phone slowly vibrates, moving to the edge of the blade. The three goes on worrying about the phone.

Hyomin suddenly speaks up, "That song...I only set it for Shraffe..."

Eunjung and Jiyeon gasp.

The older one asks, "I thought all men are gone?"

"Is that mean...he is alright?" Jiyeon wonders. Her heard right now is half-excited half-worry. Excited because there is a hope for his existence. Worry because if that phone fell down, he might have been out of reach for a while. Even if she can call him and vice versa, she knows too well that she can't contact him if he is contacting one of them.

"What should we do?" Jiyeon asks.

Hyomin looks around the place while saying, "Quick! Find something huge and soft!"

The three frantically search around those rubbles. Where are the matresses when they need them the most! ?

The phone keeps on vibrate and vibrate; moving and moving until is the time. Time to fall down and break (we all know how bad smartphone's toughness is).

It falls. Down to the ground, thanks to the gravity.

Hyomin quickly turns around and shoves her hand toward the falling phone, shouting, "NO!"

...

...

"Whoa!" Eunjung and Jiyeon cheers on what just happened.

The phone, already silences, is levitating one inch above the ground. So close. So really close.

Jiyeon looks at Hyomin, who seems to be frozen, thanks to all the adrenaline she builds up. The maknae asks her, "Unnie, you can do that?"

Hyomin is still frozen. Her mind really couldn't process well in this kind of unexpected situation.

Eunjung finally realizes something missing, "Hey, where are the other everyone else?"

"They are outside. It seems they also get this kind of thing," Jiyeon responds.

The phone, suddenly rings again with Wae Ireoni, finally fell onto the owner's hand. And Hyomin finally gets to move once again. She quickly answers it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Hyomin-noona?"Shraffe's voice is heard from the other side of the connection.

Eunjung and Jiyeon walk out of the half-destroyed house into the fresh air.

The scenery outside, whew. Full of rubbles and destroyed buildings. But it seems there are no rescue team nearby. Jiyeon has to wonder why there isn't any fuss yet if the result of the destruction is this huge.

The three oldest girls are outside, doing something. Something that involved glass breaking, ice shooting and rock forming.

Boram is seen trying her best to do something on the ground, and small lump appears slowly. She then sighs out loud, "Owh, come on! How did a huge hill appeared before?"

Qri is pointing her palm straight toward her front. Her eyes are seen focusing on the scenery in front of her. Her eyes suddenly twitch a bit, with small droplets of ice shoot out of her palm. A really, really small droplets. She then sighs, mixed up with exhaustion.

Soyeon, on the other hand, is doing some breath exercise. There is a glass bottle on top of a wooden table in front of her, far away from her. She suddenly screams out of her lungs. The bottle tilts a bit and falls to the ground, shatters. Soyeon feels disappointed and squats to the ground, "I have already lost a lot of things to throw..."

"Wh...what are they doing?" Eunjung wonders as Jiyeon quickly responds, "Testing their newfound powers!"

"Even them? I thought only you two have it?" Eunjung is in a total surprise, "How did you guys have those?"

The two could only shrugs.

Hyomin turns toward Eunjung, "Jungie, what about you? It seems almost everyone here have super powers. Sunny came in just now claiming she can here funitures talking. And Suzy just melt a glass few minutes ago."

"But how should I know if I even have one?"

Soyeon's voice is heard, "Maybe you should try empty your mind a bit. That's how I found out about mine."

"But I never ever seens you emptied your mind before," Boram interrupts her, "Since when did you even do that?"

"When I was fainted just now?"

"Just focus on finding it," Qri responds.

Eunjung closes her eyes, trying to focus on searching her own power. In all of those darkness that was brought upon the closing of her eyelids, she finally saw a glimpse of orange-colored flame in front of her. It shines brightly that she thinks she saw herself in there.

"So...my power is fire?" she wonders to herself, excited. She didn't know why, but since everybody loves fire (the number one element chose by survey), that might be a good thing.

But...she saw something else...

"Please...please...let me go..."

"Ji...Jiyeon?"

Eunjung seems to be inside some kind of store, an empty kind of one. Jiyeon, wearing a blackish red dress, is whimpering in front of the door, sobbing on it, "Someone...please...Shraffe...Eunjung-unnie...save me..."

The door is suddenly opens as Jiyeon suddenly got scared and tries to move away from there. A man walks into the place, whispering, "It is time...my lovely..."

"K...Kim Kwang Soo?"

"Unnie? Eunjung-unnie?"

Eunjung gasps a bit, snapped out of her dream. Well, that is the exact same dream as she had before. But somehow this seems a bit real. Maybe Shraffe has some kind of explanation about this. He knows everything about these stuff.

"WHOA!" the girls squeal, looking at a small flame appears few inches from her palms.

Hyomin comments, "Fire? That's cool!"

Jiyeon then speaks up, "So, Boram-unnie can control earth (Boram: Barely! I can't do anything much at all!), Qri-unnie can shoot ice, Soyeon-unnie can scream out loud (Soyeon: I think you're missing some words here), Eunjung-unnie can do fire, Hyomin-unnie can touch stuff without touching them (Hyomin: Huh?) and Hwayoung can run fast."

The older girls just stared at her. Did she like, not knowing what kind of terms she could have use to define their powers? Well, since it's Jiyeon, it does make sense since knowledge is her weakness.

So, to put on the real term, Boram's is earth manipulation, Qri's ice manipulation, Soyeon's psionic scream, Eunjung's fire manipulation, Hyomin's telekinesis and Hwayoung's super speed. And as a plus, Jiyeon's power should be known as light generate.

Eunjung looks around them as she finally, finally, FINALLY realizes something, "Where's Hwayoung?"

"Owh, she's running around the place, trying to look at the environment," Soyeon calmly responds.

And finally, finally, seriously FINALLY Hyomin points out on something, "I was just wondering, how are we like not screaming out loud upon seeing our powers? I mean, this thing is really out of our own's mind. I heard that two of SNSD are already comatose upon discovering all of these. But how did we managed to calm down in the same situation?"

"It's all thanks to NSBP," Qri just smiles, "More importantly, thanks to Shraffe and Sam for revealed their secrets to us before."

NSBP, an acronym for New Sogambut Boys Projk, is a group of people who puts up videos of them singing, acting and stuff inside their Youtube account. Thanks to their courage in trying everything; from trying to make a K-pop song (most of them aren't even from Korea) to doing a real life Assassin's Creed dive called Leap of Faith from some of the world's tallest buildings, with hays and mattress at the lowest floor, without any ropes or parachutes.

This NSBP is widely known around the world. They have been appearing in Music Bank, Inkigayo, Running Man, Happy Together and a lot of variety shows in Korea. And that's in South Korea, not counting their TV appearances in Japan and some other countries.

But, under the mantle of NSBP, they are the same 24-member Affliate Zero, Shraffe's and his friends group. As NSBP they are the internet icon, but as Affliate Zero they are a military-like group that do a lot of stuff.

The girls remembered the first time they meet the group; in a variety show called Celebrity All-Out. It is a show that basically the same as 1 Out of 100, but the celebrities aren't random. They have to go undergo some interviews and have to be voted by the chosen participants from episodes before. As a lot of famous Korean celebrities joined the show (T-ara's participants are Jiyeon, Eunjung and Soyeon), NSBP are the last group that appeared in the last episode before the big olympic-like events, randomly picked into groups (Jiyeon and Eunjung is in the same team as Shraffe, just to be clear).

Ever since that, NSBP's relation with T-ara are close. Well, to be fair, Eunjung's relation with Shraffe is already close enough since the two used to be childhood friends. Jiyeon is also his childhood friend, but she has no memory of that since they were too small. And Hyomin also closed to Shraffe because of their role in Dream High 3 (it is purely fictional) as the main couple.

And they are getting closer ever since that Lovey Dovey Zombie Incident happened a year ago, in a World Tour at Seoul. World Tour is supposed to be an event sponsored by NSBP as a lot of singers from around the world gather at one country for each month, doing a world tour. At that time, Tiffany of SNSD suddenly got possessed by an evil force and starts spreading disease around the place, causing them to turn into zombie-like creatures. Affliate Zero did a great job fending off those creatures and managed to stop the incident, turning Tiffany back to normal. T-ara is the only group that saw NSBP's secret identities (it's not much of a secret, but they just don't show up much) as evil-fighting Affliate Zero.

And ever since they revealed themselves toward the girls, the two group are becoming closer than ever. Well, Jiyeon and Shraffe seems a bit too close to be called as friends. And by 'close' I don't mean metaphorically.

Since they had seen Affliate Zero done a lot of weird stuff before, having powers seems a bit of 'meh' for them. It's like they are already used to Shraffe's and others superiosity that tehy couldn't care much.

And while the explanations were given, the six girls do took time to do a bit of reminiscence.

Qri is the first one to snap back to reality. She then looks at Jiyeon, points out something, "Our maknae is drooling."

She quickly wipes her saliva and smiles cheerfully, "Sorry!"

"I wonder what she is thinking about?" Hyomin mutters.

Hwayoung finally shows up in a blink of two eyes, "Everyone! Good news! Shraffe and his freinds are here!"

"REALLY! ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In just few hours the boat finally reaches South Korea. How does it possible to reach such speed? Because the boat is secretly built in a same feature as the airplane! No, because the boat IS a private jet! It is a transformable mecha made exclusive for the entire Syer's (Shraffe's ancestor from the year 2000s) generations.

But...what actually happened before? What did he called Hyomin before for?

[Few hours ealier]

_Shraffe is seen inside a some kind of meeting room. His eyes are fixed toward the bracelet._

_Sam enters the place as he looks at the bracelet, "What is that actually?"_

_"Jiyeon's family's true heirloom. And the only way to contact the one that lived in the past."_

_"Huh?"_

_Shraffe puts the bracelet into an LCD-like object as the LCD starts to switches on. Toward the white screen, the image shown is somehow dark, with a girl is sitting nearby rocky walls, looking at the same bracelet. People might recognizes her as IU. Or, to be more specific, 2000s IU._

_"Lee Ji Eun, are you there?" Shraffe asks her as her voice is heard from the bracelet, "You...you are the people from the future, right?"_

_"Well, I have something to warn you guys! It's about...it's..."_

_KANG!_

_"What was that? Hang on..."_

_The screen is switches off._

_Sam finally voices out, "What was that?"_

_Shraffe could only shrug, "This specialized LCD is built to read an memories of anything. It supposed to show what happened around certain objects in the past. But, looking at this, I doubt this can be a memory if she could even interact with me without the LCD."_

_He takes out his phone and dials a number._

_..._

_..._

_"Hm, I wonder what took her so long to answer this simple phone call?"_

_He dials it again._

_..._

_..._

_Hyomin: Hello?_

_Shraffe: Hello, Hyomin-noona? Are you okay?_

_Hyomin: We are the one that supposed to ask you that!_

_Shraffe: Haha! All of us here are still fine. And I'm sure T-ara are still fine?_

_Hyomin: Of course! Shraffe, what just happened just now?_

_Shraffe: I'll explain to you later._

_He calls off the call._

_"So?" Sam asks, "They are safe. We should head back to the site."_

_Shraffe responds, "No, I still need to confirm on something."_

[Back to the present]

The 24-member group jump down to the ground out from the boat. The boat turns into a small orb of golden light and goes into Shraffe' hand. "Always a good girl," he said to himself.

Should I clarify what is that boat really is? Comment down below if you want more information.

The team, wearing a black vest on their casual clothing, takes a look around the place.

Shraffe then speaks out loud, "Alright guys! As always, we are going to split up. We are going to split up into two teams, with each team has 12 people. Sam, Shunji, Eiji, Inoue, Geo, Ferhad, Jiyin, Ryan, Seong-ni, Mizuki and Jun. The rest will be lead by Sarah."

"My team will go and search for those girls. Sarah's will scout this area and search for the higher position. Buildings are mostly acceptable. Once we get to them, we will decide the next mission. Remember, this is an infiltration. Avoid contact with anyone you cannot trust."

The two teams split up and goes to the different ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The T-ara are sitting at their wrecked Titanic-like home, restless. Especially Jiyeon. Should they ever go and search for him? Search for them? But, they heard the news. As they realized they have been living in a world of fear, they know that the request to search for few surviving men by the government is never a good thing. What if as they search for them, they ended up revealing their place?

"But...if we stay here, the risk of detection will be higher," Soyeon speaks to the team.

Arghh, what a dillema! They could NOT do that to their friends! All of those 24 people, their fans and also their closest friends outside of the entertainment industry, are there for them. It will be wasteful if they ever get caught.

Jiyeon thinks really hard in this one. Should she goes to meet the man who have been looking out for her or just wait until the knight in the shining armor appears on the front? This dillema is worse for her...

_"Breaking news, a group of men is found in the middle of Seoul. The authority are now here to secure them."_

The news goes on to show Shraffe's team is standing in circle, looking around the place carefully with a 9mm each.

Jiyeon quickly stands up, with her mind is now in horror, "We...we should save hem quick!"

She know those NSBP, especially Shraffe can defend themselves easily, but they might not be prepared to fend off against super-powered females.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team looks around the place, as women surround the whole place, trying to take a look. There are police cars with police women there, seeing they have weapons.

"How do we ended up like this in the first place?" Ryan asks as Geo points out, "Well, duh. Someone accidentally saw us."

"How about the other team?" Sam asks in concern with the answer came from Shraffe himself, "They found the highest building and on the way to the top. They should be safe by now."

Jun turns toward him, worried, "Shraffe, are you okay?"

"Still fine. At least the radius is far," he looks alert, straing around his place.

Everywhere he looks, he can only saw women, women and women. Even though this might have been a dream come true to some men, but this is a darkest hour of his own life.

He have been heterophobic for years, ever since that dark incident happened to him when he was just a kid. If you guys ever wonder, he is the first man to ever get heterophobic, a phobia over the different gender. Don't ever ask what he did to even get such bizarre condition.

And now, he just cannot be in the middle of a lot of women. If not there would be something worse will happen. Worse than any other huge force from around the world.

He whispers to Mizuki, "If I say go, you raise the curtain, okay?"

"Understood, uncle."

A loud of fan sound is heard as everyone turn to above them. The team widen their eyes in horror.

"Damn," Ferhad mutters, "They even have Hellicarrier. We are so dead."

A huge Helipad is flying not far above the crowd, nearing them.

A woman wearing dark blue suit is seen walking toward them, "It is a huge coincidence that the survivng men are from Affliate Zero. Because both SHIELD and Affliate are alliances with each other, on behalf of SHIELD and the rest of the world, I am requesting you to put down your weapon and have a clean negotiation with us."

"Yeah, right!" Shraffe shouts, "The last time that happened, a huge civil war erupted. Same thing ain't gonna happen again. Well, as long as you are around, Maria Hill."

The girls finally reach the spot as they goes into the crowd. Now that they finally reach them, what should they do? Things doesn't look good at all right now. With that huge ship on the sky, Shraffe and his friends seems to be in danger.

But, the vigilant heroes had always prepared. In that world of possibility, they have been fighting with a lot of weird stuff before. You name it; robots, mutants, super powered human, monsters, ghosts, alternate dimension selves, etc. Fighting a bunch of gun-using tight suited people? Huge 'meh' coming from this evolved human.

Jiyeon turns toward Eunjung in panic, "What should we do?"

"I don't know," she panics as well.

"Should we...use our powers to save them?" Soyeon wonders but Boram quickly interferes her mind, "But we didn't master it yet. How can we help them with our undeveloped powers?"

The head of SHIELD, Maria Hill just speaks, "This is the last chance for you to surrender. Just follow what the United Nation have asked you to."

"What did they asked us to do?" Ferhad truns toward Inoue as he just shrugs. None of them actually understand what did she just said.

Ryan concludes, "I'm sure she sent a message before in our office. Too bad we are on a 'vacation' at that time."

Sam shouts, "Sorry, but I don't think we did got your message."

Continued by Shraffe, "Even if we did, I don't think we would even follow the UN's order since we, Affliate hates UN so much. It's pretty clear that we won't even try to listen to their selfish request."

"Well," Maria could just sighs, "I supposed I am the one who follows UN's demand here. And they told me to change those request to order in case you guys did not listen."

"Agents, attack!"

A huge bridge of ice suddenly appears between Shraffe and his friends and the giant helipad as everyone turns their attention toward T-ara. Qri just shoot the ice.

"What have you done! ?" Boram is panicked, "We are now the enemy of United Nation!"

Jun slowly mutters, "Well, at least we know they are safe."

"Mizuki, go!" Shraffe shouts as a huge stream of water appears from the ground and straight to the ice. Due to the pressure of the water, the ice breaks apart and crashes onto the helipad, forcing it to crash landing. Afterward, a lot of dark blue tighted suit people jump down to the scene.

All of other people finally starts running away, scrambled in fear. One does not simply gain bravery by having powers. But T-ara gives out the different story. Rather than running away like coward, they insist on remain at the site. Who knows on what factor did they decide such action?

Shraffe shoves his hand forward while shouting, "Ryan, Mizuki, go and protect those girls now! SHIELD might have thought that they are part of us! Sarah, I need you and your team to strike now!"

As those people wearing dark blue tight suit known as SHIELD Agents start to reach the ground from the crashing helipad, some of them suddenly got blood on their heads.

Far far from there, inside a huge building, Sarah and others are lying down on the ground near the windows, holding their sniper rifles and point toward the target.

"My god, Sarah," Ayumi comments, "You shot 20 men in just 5 shots. How awesome is that?"

Kevin responds, "Well, that's Sarah for you. She can shoot 100 people in just one simple shot from any guns if she wants to."

"Hey," the leader suddenly speaks up without even looking, "Eyes to the front. We are still on the mission."

Back to Shraffe's team, they are now engaging a close quarter combat with those agents.

Ferhad throws away one agent as he shouts, "Guys, it seems we have a huge problem here. I don't think I can hit women here, even if they are trying to kill us now. I mean, I really don't want to get sued for beating up women."

Inoue lands nearby him and shoots one of the agents on the face. He then responds toward Ferhad's words, "Well, I don't know how are you going to live in this world after this since it looks like every single male except us is practically dead. So that just mean your Naruto and Itachi's bloodline is just useless for the next few years."

"Wait, we are going to stay like this forever?"

"Depends on the situation, 99.99% say yes," Inoue shoots another one, but now at the heart.

T-ara is moving to take cover to a huge barricade as the crowds seems to be decreases. And they still did not wanting to get out of there, not wanting to be separated from Shraffe and others. In this world of superpowered people, the only people they can trust and get information from are from people who have been seeing a lot, like them.

"WATCH OUT!"

An agent jumps above the barricade and points her S.A. Ambush (don't look at me like that! I get this name from the Facebook's game) toward them.

Eunjung got panic first and suddenly shoots out fire from her palm when she tries to cover herself. The fire seems thrown out from a flamethrower as it burns the agent alive.

Mizuki and Ryan reaches them and both shoot the burning agent on the head. The girl then turns toward the girls, asking, "How did that happen? First ice then fire?"

"We...errr...we...have powers...now..." Eunjung hesitates to answer. It's not like she has any input on what to say.

Soyeon suddenly points to her side, "OVER THERE!" showing an agent running toward them and shoot them. But because her voice is a bit too loud, the bullet is thrown back and got the agent headshot.

"Nice," Ryan could only comments.

But, Mizuki is sharper, "Are you guys having all of this weird powers?"

They slightly nod.

"What about others?"

Nod.

"We might have been in a huge trouble."

"TOO. MANY. OF THEM!" Shraffe whines as he keeps on shooting and shooting.

Even how expert they are in killing people, size does matter. They have no super speed or unlimited ammo (actually, they might have this one) to be able to shoot every single one of them.

"Err...Shraffe, I don't think we can help you guys so often now," Sarah suddenly mutters through their communication headset.

At the sniper's place, Kevin is seen beating up agents of SHIELD with his Wing Chun martial arts, yelling like Bruce Lee except he uses fists attacks like Ip Man rather than kicks like what Bruce Lee loves to use.

After some high speed punching onto one of them, he shouts at the others, "Incoming!"

The place shakes a bit as Ayumi shouts, "Next time, could you please just shout missile rather than incoming? It's not a complete sentences!"

Some more agents enter the place as Rina, Kevin, Takeru and Ayumi assumes their stances.

As the fight goes on, Mizuki yells at Shraffe from near the barricade, "Got the girls! I think we should move now!"

"Alright then!" the leader finally agrees to move, "Let us move to the south! Sarah, your team should move to the west! Use that thing to escape! We use Nia instead! Got it?"

"Roger that!" Sarah responds.

At the building, everyone starts packing up. A huge helicopter flies nearby the building and going to shoot them, but Shotaro jumps toward it first and shoots the window of the helicopter and straight to the pilot, causing it to crash landing onto the building. Everyone else then jumps out of the building without even think of any safety measure. Why? Because they know parkour!

Rolling right after landing on the ground, Sarah's team quickly move to their place.

Shraffe shoots one agents before running toward the girls as he mutters, "Everyone, personal weapons are now permitted! No extra suit allowed!"

"Finally, it's about time!" Ferhad sighs as he throws a huge shuriken that materiallizes out of nowhere toward the crowd full of agents.

All of them there shoves their hands to the sky as weapons of any type appear out of nowhere. This mystical art is knows as weapon summoning, kind of like what Final Fantasy X and Kingdom Hearts show, if you played this game before. Weapons that were kept somewhere far can be summon through will power without anything to obstruct the process. This ability is a must have for all the members of the military-like organization.

Shraffe and Sam reach T-ara first as they slashes some of the enemies with their own broadsword and katana that looks really cool that makes you think "Oh my god, I need to get those things for real" but gets disappointed because you cannot find such weapons in any shops that sell such stuff.

Abd apparently both weapons are really sharp either. They easily slashes through some weapons into two, even if the weapons have the hardest shell.

Sam turns toward Qri and smiles, "Hi, Jihyun. Long time no see."

Boram felt a bit jealous and stomps the ground a bit harder, causing two enemies get struck by spikes coming out of the ground. As the normal reaction, the girls shout a bit.

Shraffe quickly pushes them away, "Okay, show's over. Let's move."

The team reunites back in the 100 cm radius around the girls as they fight their way to the south of the place.

But there's a huge numbers of enemies there to fight them off, as if those agents were told to do an all-out attack toward the bunch of young adults like them. Wonder why.

Shraffe turns toward Ferhad as he shouts, "It is a good time for a really good distraction, Ferhad!"

"I don't really like losing my chakra so much right now. That's the only source of energy that truly keeps me going. And collecting natural energy next in the middle of a fight isn't much of a good idea," he whines out loud.

A shot nearly hits his right foot as Jiyin yells, "Just do it already or you manhood will be the only thing that isn't paralyzed!"

"Wow, I still can't believe she is a clone of T-ara's Jiyeon," Geo comments on the scene.

Shunji then responds, "Her words can be a bit vulgar sometimes. Wonder where did she learn that?"

Eiji then joins the talk, "You could say that the only thing that both Jiyeons have that is similar are their face."

"Even so, Jiyin's eyes isn't even eyeliner filled. That is just her insomnia marks gone wrong, or that's what Shraffe told us," Seong-ni finishes the discussion before they all smash down a group.

"FINE THEN!" Ferhad jumps high while doing some hand movement which certain people might have recognizes it and yells, **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**

A huge fireball is thrown out of his mouth with the help of some breath exhaled and burns some of those people alive.

He then lands on the ground with his eyes changes into from brown eyes into red eyes with a black shuriken shape as pupils and shouts, **"Amaterasu!"**

A really huge black flame cover the whole place, burning all of the agents even more.

Ferhad quickly covers his eyes. One agent saw through it and tries to stab him, but he shoves his right hand forward with a ball made of winds on it (Ferhad: **Rasengan!**), pushing her away into the black flame.

"Okay, let's run!" Sam shouts as the team and the girls quickly move away from there, with Hwayoung is a bit quicker than most of them combine together.

But not far from the black flame, a huge helicopter blocking their way with a gattling gun.

Within the copter, Maria's voice is heard, "Don't kill the men. We need them alive."

"Sir, I don't think I could even shoot one. They are too close to each other."

"Alright, Sam. Let's do some combo!" Shraffe shouts as he throws his sword toward the helicopter's fan, causing it to crash landing.

Jiyin inserts a some kind of plat into her gun and points her weird-looking gun toward the falling copter, "This one is a bit special. My guess is that this thing is a boss fight."

A grenade like attack launches itself from the gun and hit the heli. The attack is then followed by lots of grenades attack as it slowly shatters.

Sam jumps high to the sky and slash his katana fast forward. But somehow he manages to turn back and smashes again and turns around again. This loop is repeated several times until he finally settles down to the ground.

Eiji comments on that spectacular movement, "Omnislash Version 5? Where did you learn that?"

"Advent Children."

Shraffe readis with his broadsword held in a backhanded style as he shouts, "Let's finish this badly!"

"Badly?" Mizuki notices the word.

Shraffe throws his broadsword straight toward the copter as he struck it right onto the female pilot's chest. While it does matter for some people that men killing women is unforgivable, but it doesn't matter for Shraffe because it is originally women that made his life miserable. Like what his girlfriend, Sarah always said, all of his actions toward women might have been a some kind of act of vengeance.

A chain appears from the holder of the sword straight right into Shraffe's palm, yes, right into his palm, which covers in blood. He then grabs the chain and pulls the sword straight onto the ground, along with the special looking armored helicopter.

Eiji, Ryan and Inoue could only silence. Geo mutters, "We didn't even get the chance to show off our skill."

Shunji smirks, "Well, like some of Final Fantasy's game, you could only have three people at a time."

Jiyin quickly gives the leader a headlock from behind, "How dare you not doing your finisher? Me and Sam had given all of our finishers!"

"Owh, come on!" Shraffe struggles to escape, "This is just the first boss. There's no need to show off like that! Nobody used up all finishers when fighting the first boss!"

"I hate you when you speak like this!" Jiyin shouts out loud, agreeing with him indirectly.

Sam could only grin, smiling over Jiyin's lack of gaming knowledge.

It is safe to say that Park Jiyeon T-309-Z, also known as Jiyin, never played Final Fantasy X before to realize that finishers are available right at the first boss battle, iirc. Well, since all of them are the fan of Final Fantasy XIII, that might have been the reason they thought like that.

Even if the huge helicopter is down, SHIELD's agents are still there, cornering them.

"Okay...we still need more distraction," Shraffe said as Jun responds, "Ferhad lose a lot of chakra. And I don't think I would like to use my energy before contacting my sister. The rest of us won't be able to give out a huge distraction as huge as Ferhad's."

"Thanks for giving a report while we are on the battlefield!" Shunji does a half-sarcasm dialogue, "We REALLY need that one rather than a plan D here."

Jiyeon of T-ara suddenly silences, "Let me handle them."

Her voice sounds a bit unnatural, as if it is someone else who spoke inside that body.

Her body shines really bright so sudden, as bright as she could have. No, the brightest light they had ever seen, enough to make normal people blind forever. Even sunglasses can't grasp this level of brightness.

But, the light quickly dim out.

Fortunately, Shraffe's team and T-ara are no longer at the spot.

At the site of the crashed helipad, a woman speaks to Maria, "There are approximately a hundred of casualities from our side and none from their side. One Dragonfly unit was defeated. They have gone missing."

"Those brats," Maria whispers in anger, "I am still wondering why law-neglecting citizens like them always been given chances by Nick Fury."

She walks out to the place as he speaks to the woman, "Send out all team to search for them. We cannot let them escape. They are our only hope to counter the crisis of this world now. Also, send me my LZ."

"What for, sir?"

"To start the Avengers Initiative."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and her team is boarding a some kind of submarine (where the hell did they get that?) as the leader is speaking with Shraffe through her communicator.

Shraffe speaks to her, "I need you girls to go to M-China. Yes, China. There is something made in China that you guys need to retrieve. Make sure you guys don't get caught. I'll give out the detail later."

"What about you guys?"

"We are still deciding. Nia will inform you everything after this. We might have to stay here for a while though."

The connection is off.

Yumi asks her from behind, "Where are we going?"

"Malaysia."

"But...he said..."

"Trust me. Just do it."

The submarine goes deep into the water and moves away...oh my...the submarine...it's...it's bigger that what it looks like from up there. It's the Miriam-class Spike, a huge battle ship used for space exploration! But why are they using such ship-that's-bigger-than-Millenium-Falcon-from-Star-Wars?

Tune in next time for more Sarah's team's mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and the rest enter an abandoned building as Geo tries to close the door. But because the building is partially destroyed, the door is hard to be moved.

Hyomin pulls his hand and moves the door telepathically, which surprisingly stronger than him. Not much of that surprise when you take acoount that they are fighting and running before this scene.

Geo is impressed with her, "Whoa. That's awesome."

She smiles wide, "Thank you," while move some other things there, making a barricade.

Shraffe sits nearby a wall, with Jiyeon sits at his right, "Are you okay?"

"Get shot a bit before, but that's it," he smirks, as if it's nothing.

Jiyeon quickly turns worrisome, "Then, what should we do? You have been shot, right?"

"Just some bullet wounds. No need to be so scared," Jiyin speaks to her, sitting at his left.

Eiji looks at the three as he mutters, "Wow, double Jiyeon all the way. This is a dream come true. And we will get triple Jiyeon is Jun joins in as well."

"Shh...I'm trying to communicate with my sister at Bermuda Triangle," Jun interferes the moment, "This is the only way to communicate anyone from Yaguja Tribe at this point."

With the help of the former clone soldier Jiyin, Shraffe manages to pull out those bullets from the wounds on his body as the wound slowly closes.

Jiyeon felt amazed, "You have super power too?"

"Too?" Shraffe asks back, followed by Jiyin, "How did you guys do all of those stuff?"

"What about you guys? With all of those powers and stuff. There's a lot of things we don't know about you." Eunjung asks them, while Inoue helps tending the wound on her right leg.

Inoue smacks her feet a bit, "Don't move too much, it'll hurt you."

"Yes, ahjussi..." Eunjung playfully responds.

Inoue stares at her, "You know I'm younger that you, right?"

Shraffe speaks up,"We are part of the evoler, the human with advanced body. We got this from our generations before us, who have been fighting evil for years. It's like inherited abilities. My quick regeneration is thanks to my ancestor from million years ago in hierachy period, or using the same-year Korean period, Joseon era. All of our abilities are gained from our ancestor's hardworks. We just continue the effort."

"Well, we got ours from the explosion just now," Soyeon responds.

"Explosion?" Ryan mentions, turns toward Mizuki, "Did she meant...the explosion..."

"At Nepal," Shraffe concludes, "It all started back in Nepal. Men decreased thanks to the explosion at the Nepal."

"What are you guys doing there?" Boram asks as Ferhad responds, "We are investigating about T-ara from 2000s."

Sam then speaks up, "And we found a lot of weird and shocking stuff."

Hwayoung turns impatient, "What is it? Tell us!"

"Well, to start to story..." Shrafe prepares to tell them what they know, but he suddenly stops, "Wait..."

_BOOOM! CRASH!_

Agents of SHIELD enter the place with their guns pointed toward them, "Freeze! Raise up your hands!"

Not even make it to raise their hands, they are quickly cuffed by the agents with their arms.

A shoulder haired woman enters the place, "You guys shouldn't have chose the most obvious safe place around this ruined building. This is the only building that the ground is okay. Are you stupid or what?"

"Owh, great. It's you," Geo sarcasm, "It seems you are working with SHIELD now, Luka Milfy."

"Affliate is over while SHIELD is still standing," Luka smirks.

Sam laughs, "I'm not sure we can officially use the word over right now..."

"SILENCE!" Luka shouts as the agents that restrained him pushes him toward the ground once.

The commander of the agents look around the place as she mutters, "Well, eight men are more thn enough."

"What...what you guys going to do with them?" Soyeon asks her, "It will be something bad, right?"

"Well, if you say that being a father is bad, why not?" Luka gladfully answer.

Ferhad raises his head quickly, "You mean, we get to have harem?"

Boram glares at him sharply, as he quickly says, "Well, it's not like I actually care about that. I'm just thinking about my bet with Eiji."

"Since when did we bet such thing?" Eiji asks him as he stares at him, non-verbally moves his lips, 'I hate you.'

Seong-ni turns toward Geo and shocked to see Geo is looking around the place. She quickly asks him out loud, "Are you staring at their boobs, you perv?"

The agents grasp with some of them who didn't restrain them quickly cover their chest.

Geo turns toward her, "No, I'm counting every women present here. And there are more than 10 here."

She is now confused, "Wha...what are you talking about? Why did you even count...Owh~." She turns toward Shraffe.

All Affliate Zero members turn toward him, who is panting out loud.

"Shraffe, are you okay?" Hyomin worries about him.

Some of the agents quickly points their guns toward him.

Shraffe stares straight toward them, "If you are smart, you will run away from here, not going to see us again!"

The sound produced from his mouth is deeper than usual. His iris getting bigger, covering all of his eyes. Fangs grown out among his teeth.

"Hey, stop it!" Luka shouts, somehow scared of this, "Stop whatever you are trying to do! We have guns!"

"Too late," Sam looks away at T-ara. His eyes widen.

T-ara moans (hey, is there any better words should I used that sounds harder than panting?) out loud with the body glow in different colors. Boram shines brown in color, Qri is sky blue, Soyeon is green, Eunjung is red, Hyomin is orange, Hwayoung is yellow and Jiyeon is white. The moans slowly turn into withering in pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere inside a black wall room, a girl wearing a red helmet is looking at a huge holographic map shown on a wall in front of her.

Seven dots are seen on the map, somewhere in South Korea as she suddenly shouts, "Ma'am! Look at this!"

A woman in her 30s quickly run toward the map, "What is it, J-91?"

"The map found seven signal that matches the signal of the Eidolons!" J-91 responds.

The woman gasps, "A thousand year have passed, and we finally found the Aeons."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARRGGHH!"

A girl-Oh my god! She looks like Jiyeon! Who in this world is she? Anyway, the girl seems to suddenly fall from her throne, feeling something on her chest.

A girl...Eunjung? Well, a girl quickly runs toward her, "Princess, are you okay?"

"It's...it's too fast! The birth of Aeon is too fast!" the girl shouts, still feeling the pain on her chest, "Someone need to stop it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and T-ara all simultaneously scream with lights coming out from them. A huge wind is released, pushing everyone out of the way.

Sam walks out of the place he just got thrown out, nonchalantly rubs off dust from his clothes and turns toward Shraffe, "Owh, he's awaken."

Shraffe is standing there, smiling. His eyes are now full black. Long fangs are seen among his teeth. And it seems his stare is now darker.

"You have just awaken the king of vampires!" Deep voice coming out of his vioce box.

Shraffe turns toward his side, "And the Pandora's box as well. How interesting."

Start for the older one, Boram is now wearing a metallic armor with some rocks seeing floating around her.

Qri, well, ice around her arms. Clothing. Um...well...if anyone ever played Dissidia Final Fantasy, you could say that her clothes matches Terra's initial costume.

Soyeon is wearing a queen like costume (if you want more detail, she waers a huge cape around her) with a golden baton on her hand. Also, there's a tiara on her head.

Eunjung is having a red archer hat and a red Robin Hood-like clothing.

Hyomin wears a red tight suit, floating. There's a thin cape on her back.

Hwayoung's costume is like the Final Fantasy XIII-2's Serah Farron's Style and Steel DLC costume.

Jiyeon is wearing the N7 Mass Effect costume. 'nuff said.

Shraffe could only smirk, "The king and the queens under the same roof. This somehow feels like a fate. A fate to see the world ends bits...by bits!"

**Cliffhanger attack! What, you think I am going to finish the chapter after the fight? Not a chance. Just going to give you a glimpse of the over-powered T-ara. Overpowered? Well, the only thing I could say right now is that they have more than one power.**

**Now, this story will have a lot of elements that similar mostly to Final Fantasy, anything from Marvel comics and...well...if you ever heard of Japanese Tokusatsu, yes. What? Don't judge me! I'm a big fan of such genre.**

**Hm...you want me to draw the personal weapons of the original characters? Yeah, why not! If at least one people asked me to. Be warned that I will use MS Paint to draw because I have no Illustrator or even any knowledge about it.**

**Avengers Initiative? Who will be joining them? Well, I could only give a hint of one person only. It's a female (obviously) and she is a singer. She sings "La la la la la la." What? You want more? Okay, she's a Korean. No more hints. Try to guess. It's easy, she's quite famous!**

**What happened to Shraffe at the end? He's a vampire. And T-ara? That will be explain next, with more stuff about their descendants. But who are those people that appear at the last segment of the story? More stories will be included, some of them might even surprise you guys that you guys get diarrhea, if you ever love this story.**

**I don't even plan on making this story really long. It's not like I have fans to do such long story.**

**So, those who are in Shraffe's team will get more screen time. Is that how am I going to roll? Yup.**

**And yes, Jiyin looks like Jiyeon. And Jun looks like the younger less eyeliner Jiyeon. And Seong-ni looks like SNSD's Tiffany. Just telling you guys.**

**So, I will included terminology of any words you still don't understand.**

**TERMINOLOGY**

**Affliate- A military-like group. It is a secret group that only certain people knows who they are. Shraffe's dad is the current leader.**

**Affliate Zero- Shraffe's own team. 24 members altogether. In Youtube they are known as NSBP, a group of people who makes stuff. Still, this team fights evil. This team has its own series, which can be found if you search in Google, or if you are a bit lazy, in **

**UN- United Nation, duh.**

**Evoler- Evolved human. Basically everyone is an evoler, but for now only those people who can does stuff way better than normal human does would be call as evoler. It's not necesary to have super powers.**

**Finisher- Affliate Zero will always use this word as the term for their super-powered attacks that would surely do a giant amount of damage.**

**SHIELD- Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division. A secret military that works under UN.**

**Avengers Initiative- Owh, come on! Are you really going to need me to know what is this? Really? Fine! It's a plan of searching superheroes and put them in one team.**

**Any more terminology I missed?**

_Hint of the next chapter:_

_"If we get this right, the ending will be us getting harem, right?"_

_"I'm not sure about that..."_

_"Shraffe, I really don't want to lose you. Not now, not forever."_

_"Grandpa! It is nice to meet you!"_

_"Owh, god. Not her."_

_"Her? The member of the new Avengers? Owh, come on SHIELD! There are thousand of superhero in this world and you choose an idol?"_

_"I summon...BAHAMUT!"_

_"You call Soyeon Bahamut? And what is Eunjung, Ifrit?"_

_"Naturally, I would call her that. But it seems she is more of a Brynhildr."_

_"Shraffe, let's get married! I don't want to keep waiting anymore!"_

_"Never! I will never marry you, Jiyeon! Even if you are pregnant my child! And it seems you do! Either that or you ate so many Mexican food!"_

_(Warning: There are dialogues that are played for laugh. I think you can identify those)_


	3. The Ancestors' Fates

Apocalypse 3

"It has been told that the Pandora's box shall not be open in any way," Shraffe slowly walks toward Luka, "You not just get executed by the king's decree, but you and your team will suffer thanks to the content of the box."

"I seriously don't see any box, dude," Ferhad speaks to him, sitting on a rock, "I don't know what happened to those girls, but they are human, not boxes."

"It's a metaphor," Sam explains, "Please don't ruin the mood."

Luka tries to stand up, but she suddenly got choked by something invisible, struggle for her life midair.

Hyomin floats toward her and throws her away. One agent stands up and point her pistol toward them, but Hyomin suddenly stares at her sharply. The agent's hand moves slowly with the gun toward her head as she speaks out, "I...I can't control my hand!"

_BANG!_

She's dead.

Inoue sits beside Sam, muttering, "Impressive."

"I wonder what actually happened. It seems Shraffe isn't the only one that goes ax crazy," Jiyin points toward somewhere else.

Eunjung is seen burning one agent alive as she tries to escape by crawling, but the girl is stepping on her feet.

Boram is standing somewhere, laughing as her enemy is swallowed into the earth. And what's worse is that her hand is stuck thanks to huge metal stakes.

One agent tries to slash Hwayoung with her combat knife several times, but it is always missed for some reason. Hwayoung seems to be out of place everytime the knife goes somewhere. She then disappears into thin air. At the same time, the agent got hit by something else a lot of times.

Qri slowly freezes one agent from the toe up toward the head. The agent tries to pull her leg, terribly scare of what gonna happen but the ice is too hard to be break. As the ice goes upward, the already freezed part of her body begins to bleed. It seems the ice tightening itself, shattering the body slowly.

One agent lies on the ground, loses her ability to move. Why? Because for some reason Soyeon keeps on staring at her. Is it that bad? Well, seeing the agent's forehead seems to be bleeding so sudden, it might have been yes for the answer.

Jiyeon is holding one agent's face onto the wall. Her palm is beaming with light. It is the same trick as she did with Eunjung before, but it is more painful. And it causes bleeding. And the eye sockets are now empty, with colored liquids flowing out of those.

Luka tries to run, but she suddenly got pulled straight toward Shraffe, got choked by him instead, "Betraying your own friends, trying to run away after picking up with a wrong fight, this isn't you. This isn't a pirate I used to know, Luka."

He makes a quick turn around toward those girls, "Kill them."

"Alright! Finally, T-ara has gone wild!" Ferhad responds with Ryan sighs, "You're disgusting."

Jiyeon somehow burn the brain of her victim from inside. One agent is suddenly been pushed her lungs out with Hwayoung's right hand is seen piercing through her body. Hyomin slowly levitates the agent and turns her into a box, literally. Eunjung fully burns her enemy into ashes. No, not an idiom. Soyeon makes one bleed her ears. We see Qri is grinning at cubes of red ice. And besides Boram is a grave.

"That...that was fast..." Jiyin mutters as others just nods.

Sam smirks, "Do you want to know who's faster?" He then points toward Shraffe.

Shraffe is just standing there like a pole. But Luka is kneeling on the ground, holding her bleeding throat.

"Did he already bit her?" Jun asks as Sam just shrugs, "It seems like a yes."

Luka keeps on holding her throat as she runs away from there. Shraffe grins as he turns toward the girls. They suddenly fainted on the ground as the Affliate Zero quickly goes toward them. Their clothes turn back to what they were before.

Jiyin turns toward Shraffe as it seems his eyes turn normal.

"We'll stay here for tonight. Tomorrow we should go back to Malaysia," he said as he enters the building back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess! Princess!"

A girl is seen shaking a girl wearing pimped up dress that is lying on the floor, fainting.

Her eyes slowly opens up as the woman shaking her turns happy, "Princess, you're awake!"

"Wha...what happened?" she asks the woman as she is still panicking, "Milady just fainted. You said that something is happening a bit earlier."

The princess quickly stands up, "Owh, yes! I remember! Someone changed the past! And somehow the Pandora's Box has opened up a bit too early! Check your fire!"

"What?"

"Check your fire, Eunjung!"

The woman is confused as she shows her palm. A ball of flame appears on her hand, but suddenly changes into a really huge bonfire.

The woman is panic as she quickly puts off the flame, "What...what is really happening? That was just 10 percent of my power. I swear to Antlatean!"

The princess walks around the place for a while. She then sighs, "I guess we need to use that machine."

"But...but it is too dangerous," the woman is still in a state of panic, "we could have change the history of this world!"

A young girl suddenly comes into the place, "It's fine. In 3032, a force from the future was recorded to appear and help the infamous Affliate Zero saved the fate of the world. I'm sure this is us."

"Dani, you realized it too?" the woman nearby the princess mutters in jealousy, "Why only you and milady can sense stuff like this?"

"U mad, sis?" the girl teases her

The princess turns toward the girl, "That's it. Assemble the T-ara Squad Force. We are going to the past!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you really sure about this, J-19?" the woman in 30s asks the woman wearing helmet.

The helmet woman nods, "I'm sure about this, ma'am. The reaction to these Aeons are stronger, resemblances the DNA of the Eidolons that we found before."

"Then we should capture them before someone else would," the ahjumma said, "We don't want to cause any trouble."

"Send out the L'cie?"

"Send out the L'cie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and others are inside a huge submarine, walking around the empty hall.

Kevin suddenly shouts, "Argh! Why do I have to drive this thing? Can't we have an artificial intelligence like Shraffe have?"

Sarah responds, "Creating an artificial intelligence will require a body sacrifice. Do you want to be one?"

"Nope..."

Rina is wearing a headphone as she is spinning a button, trying to configure something. She then speaks up, "Sarah, I heard something from SHIELD. Should I play it out loud?"

"Please do so."

And a conversation is heard. Rina seems just hacked SHIELD's security system and managed to hear any conversation in the SHIELD's current HQ, Avengers Tower in USA.

_"We have finally recruited the last member of Femme Avengers, so we will start the Avengers Initiative now."_

"Avengers Initiative?" Yumi mutters.

Takeru turns toward Rina, "They might wanted to use them against Shraffe. We should warn him!"

Rina sighs, "I can't contact him. It's like someone block my brainwave from reaching his."

"I think I know why," Sarah speaks as everyone turns toward her.

Her attention seems to be toward the screen monitor in front, so they turn toward the monitor.

A lot of submarines are surrounding them. And all of them have the SHIELD logo on them.

Sarah smirks, "Looks like they really wanted to get some men."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shraffe, why? Why did you want to leave me? After all that we had done together?" Jiyeon is seen kneeling on the ground, with Shraffe have one of his leg on a window.

Shraffe is staring toward her, "Together? By together did you mean me spending time with you without even knowing that you are cheating with someone else?"

Jiyeon looks down to the floor. She slowly whispers, "Will you...marry me?"

"Never!" Shraffe shouts at her, "I will never a dishonorable girl like yourself, even if you are pregnant with my child, which I'm not sure because we never did with each other before."

Jiyeon looks up at him in a shock, "But...but...we did...before the Battle Royale..."

"Nah, I don't remem- wait, you...you raped me! ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And how long are you planning to watch that dream, Eunjung-nuna?" Shraffe is looking straight toward Eunjung, who is with her hobby.

He continues to speak, "I know sleeping is your hobby, but you need to stop looking at someone else's future or even watching other dimension's storyline. You might stumble across something you don't like."

"Future? Other dimension? What are you talking about?" Soyeon got interested and walks toward Shraffe.

He stares away, annoyed that he spoke about that a bit too loud, "Damn, she's good. No wonder she's the mother."

They are still inside the same building, and now it is night. Everyone is resting, but it seems only one has no problem sleeping.

Hwayoung suddenly sits beside Soyeon, "And what happened before we fainted? The only thing I can remember is hearing something painful and seeing you growing fang and have black eyes."

The awaken T-ara gasp, "You're a vampire?"

Geo whispers at Jiyin, "Is she really that different that she can see such stuff?"

"Well, her clone from my place did tend to do something extraordinary," Jiyin responds.

Shraffe sighs, "I don't think you guys should know all of this stuff..."

"But we have seen a lot today," Hyomin interferes, "A little information is fine."

Jiyeon suddenly speaks up, "No, no, a little is not enough. We deserved to know everything you know."

Shraffe laughs, "If you guys know so much, I'm afraid you can no longer be idols anymore."

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!"

"Fine, we are going to waste our night with the really long explaination," Shraffe responds, sitting as far away as possible. He, like his friends, was freaked out by their sudden rage.

And now Shraffe will starts the really long explaination about what that world really is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Back in the Joseon era, Warring States era, Three Kingdom era, Renaissance era or whatever era there are that can be related, a traveller known as Saito found a great evil lies inside the Lost City of Ubar, or also known as Pillars of Iram, which was submerged under the sand by the order of King Sulaiman years before that. He and his friends try to sealed the evil back into the city, but halves of them were spreaded out across the world thanks to a betrayal."

"Lucky for human, we indeed know how to control our own darkness. Even if those evil were spreaded out, but thanks to some kind heart humanity, the damage caused isn't that much. Still, from there onward, hybrid of human and animals were born. They lived as a tribe of their own, living away from humanity's eyes. It is because human can't still face such stuff yet."

"What's worse is that ever since the city was found by Saito, he and his generations was cursed for life; an immortality that will still hurts them all but won't kill them. Still, Saito did something that managed to block the curse, as if only certain things were triggered that the curse will appear to that one person only."

"And in 2007, my ancestor Syer found out the way to access the immortality by accident. He was shot to death by his sister's killer and was resurrected back to life to kill the killer. Ever since that, almost everyone who involved with fighting evil industry knows that in order for Saito's generation to gain such immortality is to die first and have your own strong will to resurrect yourself, which is risky."

"An organization was created just to fight these evils secretly without exposing their activity to the outside world. And while they doing so, human slowly evolve into evoler, a new kind of humanity that have abilities exceed the normal human. Flexibility, reflexes, super senses and even to the extent of super powers."

"Syer married a vampire queen, which marks the first marriage between normal human and hybrids. Since then there are no longer boundaries between hybrid and human. That's also the reason why I have vampire's abilities inside my blood."

"Huge wars broke out for years. Those evils that was spreaded through the world, human can only prevent the worse outcome. We have no way to contain them all as all of those evils are now only appear as feelings."

"The war is still on, even today. We have been fought those evil acts for years. What you saw at the battlefield before are the proof that we are evolers and we are part of the organization that fought evil."

Soyeon asks, "So you have been doing this kind of jobs for years? How about your normal life?"

"We still have our normal life despite having to fight creatures and stuff. We are not the only one who are fighting this thing. Almost every country in this world have their own heroes."

Jiyeon suddenly interferes, "And what did you meant by Eunjung-unnie can see the future?"

"Well, there are two type of people with super powers; the one that gain those from evolution, evoler and the one that gain those from the evil that was spreaded, changer. Before there are group of changers that are capable to see the future, but they soon fade away from the existence until 2000s, where there are recorded that only two fortune teller left; Syer and one of his friends."

"Somehow, my family and Eunjung-nuna's family cross over, and that results of Eunjung-nuna's family were capable to see the future. And it seems Eunjung-nuna is the strongest in her family, as she is capable to even see the other dimension's events."

Boram asks him, "Can you see the future as well?"

"Yup."

"Sam?" Qri asks.

Sam responds, "I can't. I can only predict the enemies' movements."

Hwayoung then interferes, "Is there anything you didn't told us yet?"

Shraffe continues, "Well, I found a diary owned by Jiyeon from the year of 2000s while. Would you like me to read this?"

"Yeah!" T-ara shouts in excitement.

Shraffe smirks, "Rather than hearing my voice, why don't Jiyeon, her own descendent read it out loud?"

Jiyeon grabs the old diary and goes through the book. Almost all of the diary's entries are the same as her life, except...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Warning: the date of the entries won't be reveal because this may be contradict to what happened today in real life. The entries will be separated by lines.)

_- T-ara Jewelry Box is finally out for sale. And it seems there are a lot of fans wanting to get that, even the one that isn't from Japan._

_- Today our new members are finally revealed; Dani and Areum. Those two are really young. Younger than me. Is this the end of me being a maknae? Should I started being mature today?_

_- Today we are recording the new song "Day by Day". Why is this song have the same name as my Dream High 2 song?_

_- Yea, blonde hair! Park Jiyeon is now a blonde, like Luna. And it seems Hyomin-unnie is now a ginger. Will she still have her soul? On the other hand, Qri-unnie looks like a Starbuck mascot. kekeke._

_- We finally making the music video for Day by Day. Me riding bike and holding sword for the first time. Ths feeling...is this the same as Syer's when he hold the sword for the first time?_

_- Meeting Syer again at Day by Day's first debut. He is really a nice guy. Too bad he is already taken._

_- Not now, too tired._

_- Still too tired._

_- I can't believe sajangnim still did not let us have break. Wait, that isn't surprising at all._

_- Syer tolds us that sajangnim just wanted to have us all by himself, that's why he gave us a lot of work to do while not having any dating restriction. I know it's a joke, but what he said is somewhat convincing._

_- Syer's voice is so beautiful. Why don't he just become a singer? Is it because he has so many villain to defeat that he has no time even for himself._

_- Too tired. Next time._

(and the rest of the post is mostly about her being too tired)

_- Recording the new song, "Forever". This is the first time we recorded a song with IU. And we have so much fun, other than I still don't get much of an attention in this song. Sajangnim, I want some long part of my own next time!_

_- Sajangnim told us that we are going to Nepal to record the music video. Why Nepal? Is it true that sajangnim just wanted to sell us why keeping us for himself?_

_- Syer agreed to become our bodyguard. But why now? He usually avoid being in contact with us. Did he have any mission there?_

_- Going there by boat! Syer is super rich to have provided a cruise ship of his own! Thank you! But why sajangnim follows us as well? He didn't do that when we went to Europe before. Is he really care for us that much?_

_- Can't sleep! Syer just told us a story about how his sister died because the killer wanted to have his revenge against his dad. He told us that his sister is now living as a ghost at his village, the place where she is dead. The home is long abandoned but the ghost is still roaming around the village. Scary! He said that the story is true and his sister's ghost is still appearing around the village._

_- Arrived in Nepal. So cold! And a lot of acting needed to be done. Why can't they just use that blue screen thing to shoot icy music video? But the strangest thing ever is how great Syer is walking around the place without even wearing a lot of sweater jacket. It's like all of his hardwork from before do paid off, giving him some kind of immunity toward the cold place._

_- Still doing some stuff. Thanks a lot to the Buddha monk for letting us stay in the temple for a while. But why Syer and his friends insist on staying outside? He seems to be worrying on something. Sajangnim has gone missing. Who knows where he has gone too._

_- We are about to return back to Korea. But..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hey, where's sajangnim?" one of the production crew asks as the other one mutters, "He said that he wanted to do something."_

_One staff suddenly interferes, "I heard that he has been talking about a door that would led to treasures. I wonder what is?"_

_Nearby the place, the 2000s version of Jiyeon and the man who looks like Shraffe (obviously this is Syer) are nearby the place. They accidentally heard the talk as Syer slowly whispers, "That old bastard."_

_"What is it? What are they talking about?" Jiyeon asks him but he speaks to her, "You stay here. Don't make any movement."_

_Syer quickly runs away somewhere while shouting, "Squad, emergency deploy!"_

_Some other people are seen jumping out of the temple and straight to the back of the temple._

_IU and the rest of T-ara reach Jiyeon as she asks the (former) maknae, "What happened? Where are they going?"_

_"I...I don't know. Maybe there's something happened with sajangnim?"_

_"Then we should take a look," Eunjung suggests as the girls just do it, like any other curious cats would do. Jiyeon has no power in resisting as well._

_The nine girls reaches the back of the door as the scene aren't very expected to the least._

_KKS is standing right in front of a huge gate on the wall of the Everest Mountain above them, trying to open it up. Syer and his friends are standing nearby, trying to get to there, but the staffs are pushing them away. Monks down there are praying to their Buddha, panicking._

_"Stop it, Kwang Soo-shi!" Syer shouts toward the old man, who is trying to open up the heavy gate._

_One friend of Syer asks him calmly, "Why are we even panicking? That pervert old man can never open up that horrifyingly heavy door."_

_Syer responds to that, "Zack, don't you realized who he is? He is the direct descendent of Saito's right hand man and also his traitor, Kim Soo! How else do you think he knows about the gate that obviously even the smartest man in this world don't know about the existence of Shambhala?"_

_KKS stops his movement and turns toward them, "You knew...my family?"_

_The old man got crazy and shoves his right hand toward them, summoning a lot of monsters out of those._

_Syer and his four friends taking out weapons of their own as they shouts, "Fabulous Five, go!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- ...Syer and his friend helped all the crew back to their boat. But Sajangnim has already caught us, giving him hard choices..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_KKS and his horde of monsters is circling around the girls with the ahjussi standing and facing Syer and his friends._

_"Okay, Syer. How do we get them?" Zack turns toward him._

_Syer points his sword toward KKS, "Let them go, Kwang Soo-shi! They have nothing to do with the gate."_

_"Unfortunately they do," KKS scoffs, "In fact they play a really huge part for this."_

_Zack smirks, "Those nine girls who have nothing to do with all this. They are just simple idols that work a bit harder than normal idols would."_

_"Owh, but I gathered them under one roof for a reason."_

_"What reason?"_

_"As the planetary eclipse that only occurs thousand years once appear, anyone who gather the fire, ice, light, wind, psionic, earth, sound, blood, transparency and darkness inside the gate of hell will be given the power of the universe itself," KKS explains his reason, "Kim Soo has been searching for an ultimate to match Saito's himself. As the one who carries his blood, I will be the one who will receive the power of the universe itself."_

_Syer walks to the front, "Still, you are not a strategist. You did not count the flaws that you will get while planning this."_

_"What is it? Tell me what I miss!"_

_Syer explains the situation, "One, you should have known that as the one who carries the curse that Saito got, I would have known about this as well. You should have not let me on board since I will stop your menacing plan. Two, none of them have any magics or powers related to all of those you spoke off. Generations will gain superpowers billion years to the future. The elements you spoke off only work if they even show a slightest chance to gain such ability. And the worse thing you forgot is..."_

_"Is what? Tell me!" KKS demands._

_Syer smirks, "The planetary eclipse occur in 2032, not 2015. You made the same mistake as Kim Soo."_

_"GRAAAHHH! F(bleep)!" KKS screams out loud, disappointed._

_T-ara and IU are still confused with what just happened._

_Zack points his pistol toward the girls as they are panicked, "One additional point you forgot; We will eventually finish our mission to protect the girls no matter what way we used."_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"NOW!"_

_Syer jumps over KKS as one man charges forward with his glowing fist connected to KKS' stomach. With a full force, he pushes the man straight toward the gate. Syer slashes some of the monsters as one friend of him whips some to push them away. One friend then points his two guns below them and shoots the ground below them. All of them fall into a hole and disappears to the sight._

_Syer then shouts, "Meet you again in thousand years!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- ...and now we are inside a hole. And this diary even reach the last page. Unnies are right, I do need to buy a new diary. But, if in case this diary has gone missing, I do hope that anyone that found this please tell the rest of the world that T-ara and IU are still alive under this tunnel as we will eventually escape from this man-made tunnel. Syer-oppa must have known this day will come for sure._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it..." Soyeon flips the diary over and over, "That's the end..."

"They have escaped," Sam speaks up, "The fact that you girls are here means that they have escaped. If you want more fact you can asks Jun over there."

Jun sits beside them, "Me myself isn't normal, but I am indeed in the same family tree as Jiyeon-unnie. I came from an island that was separated by time, in the mystical Bermuda Triangle nearby Carribean. In there, we have our own T-ara known as Guardians. And the Guardians do have the same blood as your ancestors, making them ours as well."

Shraffe then responds, "There's an evidence that they managed to escape from the island and lived for a while in Malaysia. Syer created a fake KKS so that nobody would have know anything about what happened in Nepal. If they ever found out, than the world will be in utter chaos. The music video and the song is never mention again."

Boram raises her hand suddenly, "Question, with who did our ancestors did with in that triangle place? I mean, how did the Guardians even there?"

Eiji whispers at Ryan, "How did she even figure out that question? I thought she has no knowledge in anything that isn't food?"

Jun excitedly answers, "Well, Syer-mmph!"

Shraffe quickly covers her mouth, "I really did not want to talk about that. The only thing for sure is everyone would have gone crazy if you ever live in that place where their drinks are really abnormal and can make people high. You know that being high is so wrong."

He then whispers at her ears, "It's not a good idea to tell them that Syer accidentally create a portal which causes a huge accident, making T-ara pregnant themselves with anyone they touch first in the duration of 23 hours. What do you thing our favorite EunJi couple will react if they found out that 2000s Eunjung literally pregnant with the child of her and Jiyeon's? And what about Tom and Jerry couple? We really did not want any awkwardness happen after this."

Qri suddenly speaks up, "You said that we are the generation xerox of our ancestors. That's mean that we are supposed to get two more members by now. Where are they?"

Sam suddenly steps forward, "That's a very good question. You see, by 2020 our kind of job has been famous. And somehow this Areum and Dani we are talking about right now involved in vigilantes, just like us. We just don't know where they are right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl is flying around New York with a jet pack on her back as she lands on a building. Another girl that flies without anything nearby and land beside her, "Dani, that's not fair! I thought I told you not to fly with jet pack! You can use your power to fly!"

"The ghosts aren't fast enough, Areum!" the jet pack girl whines, "They aren't even listen to me. Why can't I have your powers?"

"Controlling blood? Did you know that one small mistake and you can burst into blood fountain? No way. We race again, and now by using our powers."

"Fine..."

The two flies away from the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay! Get to sleep! We are going to have a dangerous day tomorrow!" Shraffe shouts as whines are heard around the place. He then points out toward somewhere, "Sam, Qri-nuna, where are you going? We are sleeping inside tonight."

Sam turns toward him, "She said she wanted to have a 'nature time'. I'm just guarding her."

"Why you? We have four fighting girls here."

Sam sighs as he turns toward Qri. The two shake their head and turn back inside as he responds, "She suddenly said she's fine not doing it tonight."

Eiji smiles, "Just say that you wanting to date her for a while. I'm pretty sure he would let you go."

Shraffe lits off the candle as he sits on a wall in the dark. He suddenly felt a bump and asks, "Jiyeon-ah, why don't you just sleep with Eunjung-nuna?"

"It's fine, I want to sleep with you tonight," her smile is seen as his eyes slowly adapted to the dark surrounding.

Shraffe smirks, "Fine, do that. I don't mind. I mean, I'm the Yoojin and she's the JB. Even how many time you spend your time with me, your heart is still with her."

Jiyeon flicks his forehead, "No, silly. I am Hyun Jung and you are Baek Hyun. Just how many time I wanted to be with you, you will find your way to escape me and walks away with Sarah."

"Fine, I can be Baek Hyun and you are my sweet tragic Hyun Jung," Shraffe admits his defeat.

And the two spend time together.

Jiyeon turns toward him suddenly, "You know, I have been thinking. If you don't save me after blowing that candle, I migth have no feeling toward you at all the time we met at that variety show."

"That might be true," Shraffe responds, "But, the fact that I fell for you during your time as part of T-ara makes me wanting to save you. If not you might have fall for one of us. I mean, I am also Suzy's fan, but Min is the one that blows the candle, so I didn't do the job."

"Isn't that a bit selfish?"

"It is," Shraffe just nods, "That's who I am. I have been selfish for years."

Silence...

Jiyeon whispers, "Is it wrong for me to fell in love with you when you already have Sarah as your fiancee?"

Shraffe shakes his head, "Nah, it's fine. Sarah and I were engaged when we were small. But we can still choose to stop the engagement anyway. Also, your feeling toward me is your own feeling. It's okay to love anyone as long as you don't do anything bad."

Jiyeon keeps on lying on his shoulder. In that cold night, she instead feel the warm that coming out of his body. His body really feels the warmest.

This...might be the last night they could be together...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dawn, the group slowly walks out, walking around the place as they try to reach the sea.

But it seems they forgot something. They forgot that SHIELD knows no give up.

"Going somewhere?" Maria Hill is standing beside them as they are going to the sea.

She is there with a lot of SHIELD agents.

"Crap," Mizuki mutters as the group turn toward them.

Shraffe smirks, "You know that you guys are a bit powerless against us evoler right?"

Maria smiles wide, which craps the hell out of the group. She then opens up her mouth, "That's why I have been preparing something for you guys."

"Avengers Asssemble!"

And now presenting the Earth's new mightiest super hero...team.

First, the leader herself, Maria Hill. The new director of SHIELD. A good strategist. That's it.

Second, the dangerous Natasha Romanov, a.k.a. Black Widow. With a good fighting skill and armed with dangerous Widow Gauntlet, she is indeed a woman no man should have sleep with. Get it? Because she's a black widow? She kills her mate after...fine, get it with the story.

Third, Pepper Potts, the successor of Iron Man suit. Now known as Iron Maiden. It is safe to say that she did not inherit the genius brain of her boss.

Next, the one who stands in the spot of The Incredible Hulk, Red She Hulk. Possess the same strength as her boyfriend, Betty Rose has no need to get angry to change.

Luka is also there. Complete with a yellow suit, she wields two daggers that are connected with hooks, which can let her whips around the place.

Lee Ji Eun, also known as IU. Possess the ability to generate wind out of nowhere. Don't be fooled with her cute appearance. She can just make you don't breathe at all.

Nicole of KARA. Able to summon rains of dodgeballs. And thanks to her skills in playing dodgeball, she can use her dangerously made dodgeballs to hit you to death.

Suzy of miss A. Able to melt metal and anything else. Can also melts metal in a shape of anything. Right now she is holding a circular shield...owh...

This is...Femme Avengers.

Everyone seems to be silence, shocked with what they just saw.

Of course, not until Ryan explodes in anger, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? IN THE WORLD OF SUPERPOWERED FEMALES, YOU FREAKING CHOOSE THREE WHO SEEMS TO HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO USE THEIR POWERS TO THE MAX? WHAT ABOUT INVISIBLE WOMAN? SHE IS THE ONLY SUPERHERO IN FANTASTIC FOUR RIGHT NOW! WHAT ABOUT MOONSTONE? SHE USED TO BE IN DARK AVENGERS! OR EMMA STONE? HER BOYFRIEND IS DEAD! DO YOU THINK WE ARE THAT WEAK?

"Hey, easy," Shraffe calms him down.

But then Maria said, "We did asked for them, but they said no. Besides, these three girls are controlled by our nano technology. So don't worry for their sense of amateur in the battlefield."

Which causes Shraffe to get anger, "HEY, THAT IS NOT COOL! ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE TO MAKE OUT WITH US?"

And now it's Ryan turn to calm him down.

A ship appears far from there as Sam speaks to the girls, "Jun and Jiyin will make sure you girls are safe while you run to the ship. We will fight them all."

"Now!"

The girls run away from there as the two group brawl with each other.

While the SHIELD agents are that easy to beat up, the Avengers aren't. They defnitely have the hard time fighting them.

Hwayoung slightly turns and saw the whole fight. She then asks, "Why are they wearing clothes like Power Rangers?"

"Just run, there's no time to talk!" Jun orders them as she turns to the fight.

A dodgeball flying toward them as Jun summons her bow and shoot an arrow toward the ball. It then explodes midair.

Jiyin shouts, "That ain't dodgeball. That's a bomb! She summons bombs!"

The two girls suddenly wear armors and shoots out those bombs away from T-ara.

Red She Hulk throws a huge rock toward Shraffe as he and Sam slash the rock into pieces. But suddenly Iron Maiden appears behind the rock, aiming her laser at them. Inoue appears from her back and throws her to the ground. Black Widow shoots strong bullets that managed to throw him into the ground instead.

Suzy throws her shield toward Mizuki but she quickly summons water and wrap around the shield. Suzy then jumps toward the shield, vaporising all of the water with her touch and proceed to throw the shield again. Nicole throws her dodgeball along with the shield that causes the water that Mizuki summons to blow up, making her getting hit by the shield. Suzy jumps toward her but Ferhad appears suddenly between them and grabs Suzy by her shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you give me no choice! **Mangekyo Sharingan!**" his irises turn red with his pupils form into a shuriken-like shape.

Suzy fell and lies to the ground.

Luka keeps on throwing her daggers as they damages Seong-ni's clothes. Eiji arrives and grabs the daggers. He then claws the hook attached on the daggers and throws it away. Luka changes tactics by shooting them, along with some help from the agents. But Shraffe is seen giving the Red She Hulk a slam in the middle of the shot, making them stop shooting.

Nicole's attention is still at T-ara as Sam appears in front of her and slashes all the balls while pushing her away.

It seems the agents are getting crazier and crazier. They can no longer hold them back as they are getting a bit pushy.

Jun and Jiyin are still protecting the T-ara, getting nearer to the ship.

Shraffe turns to see their progress, but there are people wearing black clothing with masks are standing at the upper side of the beach, looking at them. He quickly shouts, "Behind you girls!" but then got shot by Iron Maiden's beam.

Those black clothing people seems to have more than just females. There are males also, judging from the muscular appearances.

They jump toward T-ara and suddenly grab them. Jiyin and Jun goes to their rescue but only manages to get Jiyeon away.

Shraffe quickly jumps out of the battle and straight to the ninja-like team. As one tries to grab Jiyeon one more time, he goes nearer that one and kicks her away.

"Jiyeon, are you okay?" he asks her as she points toward the rest, "They are taking unnies away!"

Sam's voice is suddenly heard, "This people are getting nearer to the ship! Do something!"

Shraffe and Jiyin gives a chase toward the ninja, but they throw smoke bombs instead. And Jiyeon's voice is heard yelling. She also got caught as well.

"Damn it!" he shouts as he tries to get out of the smoke, but it seems the ninjas and T-ara has gone.

And at the same time, he got bombed by Nicole and turns toward the battlefield, "YOU GIRLS REALLY DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO STOP!"

He charges toward them and gives a powerful punch toward Iron Maiden, breaks her mask. But then she shoots a beam toward him, pushing him away.

The group is now in a deep trouble. Their plan did not go well and they have started to exhausted. They are still human, you know?

And suddenly...

A huge light, blinding all of them...

Nine beautiful women appears out of nowhere and charges toward the agents and the Avengers.

One girl turns earth into metals and throw them around the place. One girl slides around ices she just made while making a lot of agents to be trapped inside a ball of water. One girl closes her eyes really tight while everyone around her screaming in pain and closing their ears. One girl summons a huge monster made up of flame and smashes them around her. One girl just stare around her as the agents around her fight each other. One girl keeps on disappearing while some agents got beaten up real fast. One girl have energy swords on both of her hands as she slashes enemies around her. One girl summons ghosts as those ghosts beaten up those agents. One girl makes blood fountain around her.

Maria finally declares, "SHIELD, Avengers, retreat!"

And there goes the enemies, escaping by a submarine.

Shraffe looks around the place and found a ninja he kicked earlier lying on the ground. He goes toward her and grabs her by the arm. Sam unmasks her, making Affliate Zero screams in horror.

Ferhad points out the reason, "She looks like the lovechild of Eunjung and Jiyeon!"

But when they turn toward their saviours, they scream again.

Ferhad once again gives the reason, "You girls look like the nine version of T-ara!"

One girl that looks like Jiyeon smiles wide and suddenly grabs Shraffe's arm, "I finally get to meet you, hal-abeoji!"

"Hal-abeoji! ?"

**A/N: FINISH CHAPTER 3! APPLAUSE TO ME!**

**Well, it's not like I did a good job here. It's worse than neutral.**

**Okay, so 7-ara is out of action. And now we have 9-ara from the future. Owh, what? A spoiler? Hello! I did mentioned that those 9-ara are from the future! Did you even read this?**

**Okay, so here's the powers I gave:-**

**Boram= Earth manipulation, Metal manipulation (lv 2)**

**Qri= Ice manipulation, Water manipulation (lv 2)**

**Soyeon= Super sonic sound wave, Telepathy scream (lv 2)**

**Eunjung= Fire manipulation, Avatar creation (lv 2)**

**Hyomin= Telekinesis, Mind controller (lv 2)**

**Hwayoung= Super speed, Instant teleportation (lv 2)**

**Jiyeon= Light generation, Energy creation (lv 2)**

**Areum= Own blood controller, Others blood controller (lv 2)**

**Dani= Ghost summoning, Ghost solidation (lv 2)**

**IU= Wind manipulation**

**Nicole= Dodgeball-like bomb summoning**

**Suzy= Matter melting**

**Sunny= Non-living things whispering**

**Owh, what? You wonder what the rest of KARA, miss A and SNSD have? Next chapter!**

**Okay, don't get any wrong idea. Just because I made ShraJi (what? can't a man dream?) moment, doesn't mean I won't be having EunJi moment. In fact I won't be making ShraJi permanent till the end. Why? Because EunJi is the only yuri pairing that I approve!**

**But it won't be much of "I love you, you love me" kind of thing for EunJi because in real life, if you ask the two if they are falling in love with each other, awkward moments will surely happen. Why? Because they never like that in real life. I would like them to keep it that way even if there's some close moment.**

**Remember, if you love it, comment! If you don't, then ignore it like what you always love to do.**

**Geez, I usually thought I am Jiyeon; shy at first, but being in this forum I feel like I am Hwayoung; different. My fic is the only fic that gets a lot of views but less comments.**


	4. Future Spoilers

Apocalypse 4

Thousand years ago in 2032, human have discovered the evolers' existence. As it was known by certain of human, evolers are humans that have been evolved. Their capabilities have been increased by eleven. But that's that. The evolers are none other than better athlettes.

Also, human have found the changers' existence as well. The changers are human that have the same abilities as animals. They were forced to isolate themselves as humans at the first existences are naive on this subject.

But, while evolers were subject to be researched and the changers identity were preserved from the eyes of the weak willed humans, one man found the third kind of human's mashed gene; espers. The espers are humans with the capability that people would call as super powered human. They are the evolution of humanity gone wrong. Rather than possessing the athletism of evoler, their bodies weaken but their mind project super powers.

With further research, the man found out that espers are often associated to the natural elements as they were born into this world.

And while he is at it, he found a prophecy regarding the rise of espers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the legend foretold, the gathering of the ten most powerful elements at it's maximum power will open the gate of hell, granting one human a power that could destroy the world or reshape it in any way possible. Still, only certain kind of people are capable to handle this dangerous power without killing them upon first contact.

But it's not easy to just gather the ten elements. The elements of espers are never at it's peak. And the only time it was at it's peak lies deep inside three different generations of the same family tree.

One, the 2000s generations known as Eidolons. They are rendered the weakest of the espers but still poses some threats.

Two, the 3000s generations, Aeons. These espers are stronger than Eidolons, but they cannot be controlled and destructions occur anywhere they step.

Three, the new era's generations, Paragon. These espers are the strongest yet they are the one with the most stable power usage.

The strongest power aren't the scariest part. The scariest part in the prophecy is that if you lost control of the power, you will create one being of destruction that will kill this world, ceasing it's existence. And no one seems to be able to defeat this being according to the prophecy.

The being is known as the hell itself. Every single culture have names for this being, but only one person know the true name of this being. And he have been long gone from this world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ninja that was captured by Shraffe opens up her eyes. She notices that she is sitting on a metal chair and was tied up with metal chains. She also notices that she is inside a dark room, but as a ninja she could have seen stuff inside the dark.

All this time, the room is observed from the bridge of the ship that Shraffe and others are in it.

"Should we interrogate her now?" Sam asks his older cousin as he mutters, "Not now. It's not the time yet."

Shraffe turns toward the girls they met just now, "Okay, tell me. Where did you came from?"

"Future!" the one that looks like Jiyeon responds cheerfully, "We are your descendents from the future."

Ferhad chuckles, "Our descendents? You're crazy."

"It's true! We are from the future!" the one that looks like Boram responds tho his words.

The girls nod.

Ferhad quickly mutters, "No, you got the wrong idea. We believe that you are from the future, but we don't believe it when you said that you guys are our descendents. Seriously, looking at who you girls resemble to, I'm not sure why did you even said that."

"She said 'descendent'," Jiyin speaks up her opinion, "It's possible that she meant that they came from the far future era and our bloodlines somehow contradict with each other."

The present people nod in agreement.

Mizuki then speaks, "You girls should introduce yourself so that we know what should we call you."

The girls nod.

"Princess Kim Jiyeon of Aquatic Nation, it's nice to be in the past!"

"Park Eunjung."

"Jeon Boram!"

"Jeon Soyeon!"

"Sam Qri."

"Park Sunyong. Call me Hyomin."

"Saito Hwayoung."

"Areum."

"Dani."

All of those introduction were made in a cheerful mode. But the present people could only stare at them, sweating the signs of cluelessness.

Shraffe whispers, "Great, all of their name slightly the same as their ancestor. Now what should we call them..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before we continuing the story, there should be an info on what kind of future the humanity would have. If you don't even care to read it, please ctrl + f the word (shraffeishandsome) to skip without seeing anything you don't even mind for the next few seconds.

For the future of the world, the land would be splitting into four different lives which future human would have to survive in. None of them is a pleasurable life people in the present would have thought.

But why? Humanity have been wasting so many time just to live in a better life. But the world is dying and soon a huge disaster will occur, splitting humanity into four lives of human's new era of suffering.

The first life is known as Sky World. At this time around people lived on the cloud and flying mechanical islands. Every single vehicles flies, soaring through the sky. How is this bad? Because they had to live on the sky as the land is no longer a favourable place to stay in, so they hardly have good water to drink. The rain collected on the cloud might have been good, but it's not that easy to get that water. And the free water is sea, but it is salty. The islands are conquered by stronger powers and war is everywhere.

The second life is known as Land World. Humanity here lives in the dark, with some lights were put around the place just to lit up the place. They all live underground and they all live back in the hierachy lifestyle. Sources are also limited, so the normal citizens live as poor people. Monsters everywhere, mutated after the disaster, so everyone live in a constant fear.

The third life is known as Nether World. Humanity lives down underground, near the core of the earth. The only water they have is a polluted water, which they to endure that every day. It's hot everyday. All of them wish they could gone out of the ground to see the outside world. Some of them did, but all of those people are evil people that thought nothing but trying to be the king of everyone here.

The last life is known as Sea World. Yes, just like what you have expected, human lives under the sea. It's like the lost Antlatean nation, but with real people in it. Still, those people aren't merman. They can't breathe under water. So they build a barrier around their land so no sea water would enter the kingdom. Still, there are evil people that trying to have a war with each other. Those girls came from this kind of life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiyeon wakes up, feeling headache on her head. She couldn't remember much of what really happened before. All she remember is hearing Shraffe's voice.

"Shraffe?" she suddenly speaks up, "Shraffe? Where are you?"

As she looks around her, she realizes that she is inside somewhere enclosed.

"Shraffe? Eunjung-unnie? Unnie?" she calls people out, but it seems she is all alone in this place.

Jiyeon sits on the floor and starts to shiver. The place is really closed. And she scared of being alone. Who knows what will happen to her.

It seems she forgot something...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(any of the future characters will have 'F' on the front of the names)

That ninja is still silencing herself.

Geo sighs, "Okay, how long is she going to do that?"

Shunji mutters, "Keep looking."

Shraffe is with the girls, "Could you guys please stop calling us 'halabeoji'? It felt weird since our ages aren't so different right now."

FJiyeon mutters, "I would like to, but you really are my 'halabeoji'. I don't want to be a rude princess."

Shraffe smirks, "Are you implying that I am going to marry a woman that your face came from? That's really impossible."

"But it's true," the future princess insists, "In the future, you two will-"

Shraffe quickly grabs her mouth, whispering at her ears, "I saw the future already. If you say that out loud, I'm going to make sure you regretted for saying it."

She just chuckles and nods at his threat. For her it's just so entertaining.

Geo wonders, "But is this Hwayoung a Japanese? She has a different kind of surname."

FHwayoung nods, "I am. I was born in the Umiotic Nation, the Japanese equivalent of the Sea World."

"But, Saito?" Mizuki points out, "The only way that name would have slip into the surname style is that anyone before you marrying someone who did not have any surname but have the blood of Saito's."

Sam explains, "In the future, Saito is the name of a clan, named after the ancestor Saito. They took his legacy way too seriously."

"But who? From whom you got that name?" Ryan asks.

FHwayoung turns toward Shraffe. He gives a sharp glare, whch causes FJiyeon to tell her to shut her mouth.

Eiji finaly breaks the silence, "Okay, tell us! Why are you here?"

FSoyeon speaks up, "We are here so that we could help out any difficulties that you guys might be facing in your future."

"Well, at least you saved us," Inoue mutters.

Shunji suddenly speaks up, "The prisoner is trying to escape."

"Then let's get into the place," Shraffe walks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the room, the ninja finally freed out of the chain and goes straight toward the door.

Shraffe suddenly opens the door from outside, "Miss, I say you sit down on that chair while I ask you a lot of questions."

But the girl isn't sitting. Instead her eyes let out some tears.

Jun whispers, "I think he's too rough."

"Appa," the girl whispers and quickly hugs him, shocking only Geo and the future girls.

Shunji mutters, "Do we need to be surprised? Shraffe gets a lot of girls."

Shraffe pushes her away, "Why are you calling me 'appa'? The only daughters I had is the one who is half-dead and the one that is living in a land without time."

Mizuki sparks some idea, "Maybe she's from the future too?"

"Your friend?" Geo asks the girls as they shake their heads, "Never seen them before."

The ninja is still crying and she keeps on hugging him, "I finally get to meet you, appa!"

"Why did you insist on callng me appa?"

"I have a lot to tell you, appa! But I know you hate spreading spoilers!"

Shraffe turns toward his friends and the future girls, "You guys, out. I have to interrogate this girl for a while."

Everyone walks away. Shraffe quickly closes the door, "Okay, tell me who you really are."

The girl smiles and sits on the chair cheerfully, "My name is Shraffe Eunji!"

"Why did you have my name on it?"

"I'm your daughter!"

"Well, you don't have any thing that looks like me."

"Because my appearances took from my moms!"

"Moms?" Shraffe stares at her.

"Yeah, I have two moms!"

Shraffe sighs, "Let me guess, they're Eunjung and Jiyeon."

Eunji got excited, "Yeah! How did you know that?"

"Seeing your face and hearing your name..."

"You can deduce the info just like that? Whoa..."

"Okay, cut the chase!" Shraffe is half-exploding, "We are in the state of emergency here. Tell me, if you are my daughter, would you at least tell me who are dealing just now?"

"The culprit of this whole explosion himself. He tries to eliminate every single human and create a powerful race to rule over this world."

"And this man is...?"

"Kim Kwang Soo!"

"Wait, what?" Shraffe shouts, disbelief, "You mean to tell me that he and two of his ancestors think alike about getting powers from the Shamballa?"

Eunji seems a bit confused, "Well...yeah...sure..."

"But how did he still alive?"

"What about you and others?"

"How should I know that?"

The two silence for a while.

Shraffe then whispers at her ears, "Why are you crying after seeing me?"

She whispers something as he nods in understanding, "Okay, I get why."

He continues to interrogate her, "Now, why are you here in the past? And what are you doing in that group of whatever it is."

"It's called Tri-Power. They wanted to use all of that prophecy about Eidolons and Aeons and try to get that forbidden power. I'm here because one of the criminal from my time goes to this time and trying to mess up the future."

"Did you have any idea what are they going to do now?"

"Collecting the rest of the elements? I don't know. I don't get much of it. I'm just focusing on the mission."

Shraffe sighs, trying to think about it. His eyes widen, "Crap, the non-idol girls are in danger."

He walks out from the room along with his future daughter as he speaks toward everyone, "Set course to America. We are going to save those non-idol girls."

"Dani and Areum?" Sam asks.

FAreum interferes, "But we're already here."

"It's your ancestors."

And so the ship move its course toward USA.

Shunji suddenly asks, "Wait, where exactly are we heading to?"

"Err...well...that's..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In New York City, the same group of ninjas are seen scattering around the place, searching for their targets.

Soon, the ninjas are everywhere, flooding the half-destroyed place.

One ninja nearly fell down when one manages to grab his hand, "Be careful there."

Wait, the voice is male...

The man pulls the ninja's hand as the ninja bows at him, "Thanks, Captain Jaebum."

Jaebum (no, not JB) goes to move and search for all of them.

Far at the sky, a flying huge ship is seen on the cloud. It is the SHIELD's ship.

One woman said toward Maria Hill, "Mysterious groups we encountered before appear right here. They seems to be looking for something."

"What are they looking for?"

"Their target is still unconfirmed."

"Whatever it is, they are entering a country illegally. And since they are carrying weapons, we will be the one who is going to stop them."

And so the Avengers is assembled down toward the city, making ruckus over something the ninja didn't even do; a destruction.

As both parties clash, everyone there run for their own life.

Jaebum points his katana toward the Avengers as he shouts, "Delta, Echo, Zeta, make sure those Marvel rip-off didn't get into our way. Alpha, Foxtrot, you're with me!"

He then runs away with some ninjas as they search for their targets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and others reach the place a bit late, but at least they parked the ship a bit far from there.

"Alright, here how we're going to do this. As we have hard time contacting Sarah and others, some of us need to find a good place to view around. Who's here is the laziest to move around?"

The girls are shocked with such a weird question. Of course, they might have never been asked questions by this weird human.

Jun and Mizuki quickly grabs Shraffe arms, doing some aegyo acts.

Mizuki does hers first, "Uncle, I'm not lazy, right~?"

And followed by Jun, "Shraffe~, I never not doing anything huge..."

Of course, inside his head, they aren't what they say they are.

Shraffe's eyes slowly turn toward Ryan. He quickly notices that, "No. Me, seriously?"

And after a lot of arguement, Shraffe brings Sam, Geo, Ferhad, Inoue, Jun, Mizuki and Eunji. The girls also separated themselves with FJiyeon lead the team of FEunjung, FHyomin and FQri to follow him.

They then gone more separate ways with Shraffe leads the team of Ferhad, Eunji and FJiyeon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's already ten minutes and they still did not found the girls, or hearing any news that the ninjas did find their targets.

Ferhad starts to pant, "Can't...walk...need...chakra..."

"Okay, let's rest," Shraffe speaks up as they rest inside a building.

He turns toward Eunji, "Well, would you tell me more about this group?"

"Like what I said before, the Tri-Power's main objective is to search for the power inside that gate in Shamballa."

"But I don't really understand how is that even work. I mean, I do know that you have to collect all of those elements kind of thing, but I don't get how are you going to open the gate or how you even get the power."

Eunji is making a guilty face, "I...I don't know either. That wasn't supposed to be my subject of mission. That criminal I'm chasing after aren't supposed to do all of those power kind of stuff."

"Didn't future me ever tell you anything about this before?"

She smirks, "Even if you did, I would not want to violate some time paradoxes."

Shraffe sighs, "You are my daughter after all."

"I know!" FJiyeon raises her hand, "I can tell you everything I know from what I learned about this ultimate power and the gate of hell. My servant, Eunjung keeps forcing me to learn every single history for the sake of my nation."

"So? Tell us!"

"From what I learned, the gate of Shamballa will be losen up a bit when the eclipse where all eight planet and the sun line up in one straight line called 'planetary eclipse' occur. At that time even one single flick will cause the gate to open up. Inside that gate of hell, there is this kind of force that will search all of this ten elements and the first one to touch the gate upon the eclipse will receive that power."

"But what kind of power is that?"

"The history say it is the power that will change everything."

"Reality warping ability?"

"I don't know. It's you who wrote that kind of history."

Silenced.

Shraffe mutters with a poker face, "Congratulations. You just found the achievement called 'Chicken-Egg Paradox'."

FJiyeon suddenly points toward Ferhad, who is sitting nearby a wall with his eyes closed, "What is he doing?"

"Meditating."

"At this time?"

"Well, he can do serious shit whenever he meditates."

The place suddenly got bombarded and torn apart. Exposed to the outside, the three saw Red She Hulk and Nicole is fighting those ninjas from the outside. Some of them saw the three and starts to attack them. FJiyeon's hand glows bright as she shoots a bright wall as it just pushes them away.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Shraffe asks, "If you're Jiyeon's descendent, you can only bright up your hand."

"Level 2 power. I bet you saw the same powers emitted by her before."

Shraffe remembers the time he turns into vampire. At that time the girls were turned into something else too.

But he has no time to let off his focus, "Talk later, let's run away from here."

Ferhad opens up his eyes, which his irises look like frog's eyes with some orange marking around his eyes as he stands up, "I know a perfect distraction for them."

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A huge red frog appears out of nowhere along with some smoke as Ferhad shouts, "Boss, beat the crap out of them!"

Eunji and FJiyeon is amazed as the older descendent mutters, "Isn't this is the same frog in that anime Naruto?"

FJiyeon asks a different question, "You guys have summoning monsters too?"

"Ferhad, did you overuse your chakra again! ?" the frog gone mad, "I'm pretty sure a human-sized frog can settle them all."

Ferhad feeling down, "I'm sorry...I guess I need to learn to control my sage chakra even more."

But one of the ninjas has other plan, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A huge mechanical fortress-like beast appears at the same height as the frog.

FJiyeon startles, "They could even masters the power of Aeons? This is bad!"

The frog is a bit startled, "The Aeon of the land; Alexander. Never thought this day would have come."

He turns toward Ferhad, "You guys have some kind of mission, right? Let me handle that being! You guys go ahead!"

Shraffe instruct the girls to move as Ferhad waves, "We're counting on you, boss!"

The four move away from there as the frog has started a fist fight with the mechanical beast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARGGH!"

Jiyeon stands up, hearing the shout, "Unnie? Boram-unnie?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam is with Geo, FQri and FHwayoung, fighting those ninjas.

Smashes here and there, the four soon getting distracted in beating them all up.

Sam slashes some as he shouts, "These people...they really did not know how to be quiet!"

FHwayoung disappears for a moment and appears out of nowhere, beating them all up. She then turns toward FQri, "Unnie, this will be a good moment to do a summoning art!"

"Yeah, our rescuing mission is far more important!" Geo continues, but then he turns toward FHwayoung, "What kind of summoning she can do?"

FQri's right hand glows as she shoots out a light toward the enemy, freezing them. At the same time, two robotic female appears and combine into a motorcycle.

Sam smirks, "Nice. The future summon is impressive."

He then slashes the wind, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A huge sword appear, slashing some ninjas around while turning into another bike.

Geo whips some of them good, "We'll take care of them! You two go and search for the girls."

Sam and FQri ride their bikes and move away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and the other three are running around, get chased around by those ninjas.

FJiyeon suddenly points out on the sky, "Wait, that looks like this time's Dani and Areum!"

Everyone turn upward and saw two girls are flying. One of them flies on a dark cloud while the other one just levitate just like that.

One of them turn toward them and shouts, "Shraffe?"

"Dani, Areum, run!"

"Really?" Ferhad shakes him, "We're here for them!"

"We're here for their safety!"

"Grab them!" Jaebum shouts as he and some ninjas run along the wall straight toward the girls.

"Damn it!" Shraffe jumps straight toward Jaebum, clashing blades with him.

And the two ended up fighting with each other.

"Have any other summon that could be useful?" Eunji asks as FJiyeon steps in, "I think I know what to do!"

She shoves out a light out of her right hand and a huge white knight appears, changing into a white horse. FJiyeon rides on it as she goes straight toward the two girls. At the same time Sam and FQri appear as well.

Shraffe and Jaebum are still clashing their swords.

"A man? How did you even lived?" Shraffe asks him as Jaebum smirks, "I'm the one who supposed to ask you that question."

Jaebum slashs up on Shraffe's head's height, but he quickly deflects it with his sword. He kicks the ninja and starts rapidly smashing his blades. Jaebum tries his best to deflect and suddenly shoots spikes out of his hand. This causes Shraffe to move away. But he still got some spikes onto him.

Those spikes are automatically pushed out from his body as his body slowly regenerated by himself.

"Owh, so you got powers too?" Jaebum widen his eyes.

"Powers? You never seen an evoler before?" Shraffe smirks.

Jaebum is a bit confused by the words.

Sam, FQri and FJiyeon are nearing the girls first, but three more ninjas appear and throw bombs toward the three. The heroes quickly jump away, letting their summons got hit instead and goes straight toward the girls, but the ninjas are still there.

FQri shoots ice toward one of the ninja, but she slashes the ice open and throws some shuriken. Luckily FQri already have a shield on with her.

FJiyeon and one ninja clashes their blades as the future girl shoots some light laser, but the ninja is more flexible in dodging and striking.

Sam and one male ninja is having a fierce showdown. As they move their blades, they keep on clashing their blades. The male ninja suddenly have blades on his forearms as he clashes and tries to hit Sam, but Sam is an experienced samurai.

Still, they are too busy to save the two girls who are still clueless about what's going on.

"Dani, what just happened?" Areum asks her as Dani mutters, "How should I know?"

The rest of the walking team arrive as Inoue reaches them first with the help of a flying dragon, "Girls, we need to run away from here."

"What? But why?"

"We'll explain to you later," Inoue grabs Areum's hand, but suddenly a huge force pushing him away.

One ninja just pushes him with a powerful force. He opens up his mask, "I think you should understand who are you facing."

Shraffe takes a glance at the ninja and turns back toward Jaebum, "KKS? Really?"

"Yup, that's our master. And it seems mission accomplished," Jaebmu jumps away, throwing smoke bombs toward him.

Soon the ninja and the two girls disappear into sight.

Shraffe sighs, "Let's move away from here."

"Not so fast."

_CLICK!_

The SHIELD are pointing their guns toward the walking team. They had already lose alot of their powers.

Maria Hill smiles, "Bring them in."

As the heroes is brought into their giant helicopter, Shraffe is seen smiling as he whispers, "Move on to the next stage."

Inside a clock tower, Jiyin and the surveillance team are looking at them. Shunji speaks up, "I think we should move along now."

They enter a small LZ chopper with the SHIELD symbol on it down there and flies away. The land seems to have some dead bodies of the SHIELD agents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiyeon is still sitting inside that tube. A voice is suddenly heard, "Jiyeon, it's time for you to rise as a star."

Her eyes slowly turns red as she smiles, "I've been waiting for this to happen."

The tube slowly opens up as she stands up.

The ninjas are standing out there with a girl with Jiyeon's face are seen grabbed by two of them.

Jiyeon walks out of the place, "It's time to shine."

**A/N: End of this chapter. It seems there's a twist ending here. Next chapter I will tell everything about this Tri-Power. And I think I want to end this story in 5 chapters. *Gasp* Wait, that's mean next chapter will be the end. But the story is still makes no sense!**

**Well, there are good news, bad news and neutral news. Good news, yes, this story will end. Bad news, there will be a sequel, with some characters were thrown away from the story. Neutral news, there are four different endings; True, Alt, Bad, Joke.**


	5. End

Apocalypse 5

"Just...who are you?" Jiyeon asks the girl in front of her.

That girl who is leading the whole group of Tri-Power turns toward her, smiling, "You really want to know who am I? Have you ever forgotten who am I?"

"Are you...Dark Jiyeon of Dark T-ara?" Jiyeon asks her as she laughs, "It feels so good to live once again!"

T-ara's worse nightmare is to see their evil counterparts, Dark T-ara once again. It has been two months after the reign of Dark T-ara at the chartboard.

They were created out of some flesh and blood of T-ara, but those flesh and blood were contaminated by some chemical that people known as alcohol.

Those girls turns their original selves into gasses, having them disappeared from people's sight and take over the name of T-ara, changing the name into Dark T-ara. Each members rename themselves with the word Dark in front of their name. They then proceed to change every single of T-ara's songs into a deadly version of them (you can say it is a goth like and a metal-like version), releasing them in an album called 'Dark T-ara Death Box' right after the company released T-ara Jewelry Box.

What's really embarassing is that while NSBP arch nemesis, Modern Savage keep their identity as villains a secret in public, Dark T-ara widely told everyone that they are a clone of the real T-ara that was created to match the real T-ara. And the fans thought it was a new gimmick made by T-ara. Plus one point for Shraffe and others as they even bought the news for real.

It's a shame, really. Shraffe is a good lie detector. If he can differentiate Jiyeon and Jiyin (Jiyin isn't polluted during her creation), why can't he differentiate Jiyeon and Dark Jiyeon?

Of course, you can say that since the history of T-ara itself has changed since Dani and Areum did not join them before in this generation (meaning the only news that upset the fans is the words about KKS threatening them to "change members") then this might have been one way to change T-ara.

It's a luck that Shraffe's AI, Nia found the gassed T-ara and told Shraffe the truth. Showdown happens, and the original ones are the one that stopped them by making them suffers the same treatment they felt; by turning Dark T-ara into gasses.

"How did you returned?" Jiyeon asks her as she punches her cheek, "You dare asked such question when you yourself are begging for life right now?"

Dark Jiyeon sighs, "It hurts, you know. We gave your fans Korea's greatest comeback debut. Our album is the top selling album for a month straight. And you turned us into gas..."

"You turned us first!"

"But at least we kept you in your own home! We make sure you are safe from being disappeared forever!"

"You forced me to watch you having your way with Shraffe..." Jiyeon's eyes start to tear. It seems she remembered a memory she would like to forget.

"If I don't, he would no longer have any interest with you."

"He's not that kind of person!" Jiyeon shouts, "He is one true fan! He supported us, making sure we won't do any mistake again, treat us more than just what fan would have done! He is part of our family! And you used his feelings for your own satisfaction!"

"He is a good man indeed," Dark Jiyeon looks away, "But not good enough. If he is good, he would have forgive us and let us live like everyone else! Instead we were separated by the time you fanned us!"

"Then...how didd you...?"

"I revived her," KKS appears behind her, "I made her, so it is my duty to make sure my daughters are safe."

"It was an exhausting task he gave me," Dark Jiyeon speaks up, "Possessing your body, acting like there's nothing wrong, making sure Shraffe did not notice me."

"Possess...what are you talking about? I felt nothing!"

"Because you never tried to ask Shraffe what it feels like to be possessed. You knew he had something else living inside his body, but did ot dare to ask even one question about it. If you did, he would have told you that there is a case where the one who is possessed was forced to see and feel what the body did."

"In that case, I would have noticed that you controlled my body."

"How are you going to figure that out? I acted like you, spoke like you, reacted like you. If I let you do eveything, you would have felt something inside you."

KKS speaks to the ninjas, "Throw her into the tube. Her powers are needed for now."

The ninjas drag Jiyeon into the tube as KKS and Dark Jiyeon walk away from there.

As the tube is closed, the place is now dark.

But it seems a figure is seen jumping into the scene and speaks to the Jiyeon's tube, "Hey, you. Inside there. Are you still awake?"

"Who's there?"

"None of your business. But it seems you felt a little shock seeing that clone."

"What do you want?" Jiyeon's tone seems rough.

The man speaks up, "There's something you need to know about this whole ninja team."

"Even if you told me, what can I do right now?"

"A lot! You could have change the history and the future itself."

"History? Future? What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I'm from the future, and everything that has happened here is all because of what happened when people from the past, present and future tries to combine their effort."

"I...I really don't understand what really happened..."

"First, let me tell you the origin of this group, Tri-Power."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tri-Power. The name itself means the triple forces that combined into one; Past, Present and Future.

The past is a terrible memory that leaves people haunted forever over their guilt.

The present is a terrible action made by people that scars them for life.

The future is a terrible fear from inside of people on what will happen.

If you combine all three of them, you have created the worse world ever that people had to lived in.

This apocalypse that had happened is all because of the combination of all three.

People from the past, present and future had join forces in order to create a better world for humanity, but now they had created a world which seems to have no tomorrow.

Those three, they have their own origins.

The past. A human greed with power tries to challenge the supremacy of the seven sins, which created human by whole. He failed and for that the sins scarred him for life over his failure, laughing at him.

The present. A human that tries to overcome problems, but instead created more problems instead. Changing the identity, more problems were left unsolved.

The future. A regret of a human over something the person could never compensate over it. Blaming everything on itself, the person is filled with fear of facing tomorrow.

They thought by joining forces they could create solution for each and one of them. But it seems they are already wrong.

The world they have created are worse.

People are now feeling guilt on the past. Losing every single men, all that left are their memories of them all.

The actions of people in the present are in chaotic. They did not know what they should do. Instead of doing something about it, they rather took their chances in searching for men in order to survive.

And now all of those people of the aftermath of the apocalypse live in fear; Fear that they will be the only one survive. Fear that humanity will no longer can be seen on the planet.

It is truly the end of the world. And the end is slow and painful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that you have heard me, who do you think the past, present and the future?"

Jiyeon thinks for a while, "Who can it be? Dark Jiyeon...she could be...the present. Is KKS...*gasp* from the past?"

"He is. He has been sleeping for thousand of years. And he just woke up few years ago, replacing the current KKS, his own descendent."

"He...killed his own great great grandson."

"Precisely. As you can see right now, he is a slick yet wicked human who would do anything to achieve what he want."

"But...who is the one from the future?" Jiyeon wonders.

"That's te reason why am I telling you this. I did told you to change the future."

Jiyeon tries to think for a while. What could it be; something from the future? Something she could change?

Future...Change...

"My...family? Is it my children?"

The man responds, "You might not be the creative one among your collegues, but you are indeed the crazy one. It becomes more apparent after you lose a piece of something you dear the most."

He keeps on talking, "Something that you never took for granted, your delusion says otherwise. You tries so hard in maintaining the bonds you have created. And so your impregnanting this person. The first human ever born from the pure lesbian relationship."

"Wh...what?" Jiyeon asks, disbelief on what she just heard. What on earth is this man talked about?

"I know this is something so hard to be believe, but having seeing the success of the first human born from the combination of a man and two woman's DNA and living with a man who can even make a sterile woman pregnant, anything has started to become possible."

The man explains, "What I'm going to tell you, I hope you can change it before anything bad happen."

"Your days as part of T-ara will eventually be over, just like what had happened to the past groups like FinKL and Turbo. Still, because you are still can be considered as famous, you are among those who can still maintain their popularity."

"But that's not happened to some of your collegues. Some of them did continues their carreer, acting, singing. But some are no longer known in the industry. They were forced to live in other life."

"But that's not the worse thing ever. One person manages to help those who need his help. For those who reached their expiry date, this man will help them keep on living."

"The worse thing is, after years of taking care of each other, you will ceased to interact with each other. Your bonds are now memories. This is the truth for anyone who chose such riskful life."

"T-ara are no longer a girl group, but just a name of a certain bonds. That bonds are the one you aren't willingly to lose. You had lose one important bond once and you don't want to lose another one."

"And so you had created this being. By getting any sample of DNA from each T-ara, you have created a human. Try to guess her name."

Jiyeon whispers, "T-ara?"

The man smirks, "That sounds just like you. Yes. Your daughter is T-ara, the human manifestation of the girl group T-ara."

"My...daughter?"

Jiyeon sits down. She saw so many shocking thing right now. Her boss lived for thousand of years, her evil counterpart is still alive and now she just found out that she will have a daughter of a forbidden bond.

"My life...why is it so bad..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria gives Shraffe a punch, "Are you still going to keep it a secret?"

They are inside an interrogation room.

"Secret? I told you everything I know about those ninjas."

"Then would you tell me where is your other male friends?"

"Did you really in need of our manhood that much?"

Maria punches him some more, "Are you saying that you are willingly to let the humanity dies just to protect your virginity?"

Shraffe laughs out loud, "Really? I told that story thousand time by any means available. I already lose my virginity since I was 13 years old. I'm pretty sure news all over the place had talked about that for few days. Are you really that busy? Even Nick Fury knows such story."

Maria got angered and punches him a lot of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and others are inside a jail. They were cramped in that place together.

"What happened with Shraffe? How long are they going to interrogate him?" Geo sprungs the question as Jun chuckles, "Define interrogate."

While others are busy worrying about Shraffe, Sam goes to sit besides FQri.

"So...Qri..."

"Hm?" the girl turns toward him.

It seems he has a hard time putting words on something, "Well...who...like who...is your ancestor? I mean, other than Qri of course."

FQri chuckles, "There's a lot of them. Unlike princess, I have no time to search for my own lineage."

"But I do!" FJiyeon interferes, "And I checked up others as well! It seems Shraffe's family has a lot of interaction with people before us."

Sam sounds disappointed, "Of course. With the super fertile like him, of course he would get a lot of offsprings."

"Super fertile?" Eunji turns toward him, "Is that really a term? Mom told me the same about dad before."

Geo laughs, "No, that's not. That's just the term we used on him, indicating that his seeds have longer longevity value and can make even sterile female goes pregnant. That's one way to say no one night stand to him."

"Of course, that doesn't mean he can actually stop it," Ferhad mutters, "Because of his leaking pheromone, it is most likely that women are going to make their advance toward him."

Sam whispers to himself, "There are taking a bit longer time than usual. SHIELD's security must be really tight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A group of people are walking along a corridor. Those people are wearing the dark blue uniform of SHIELD. They are the woman from the surveillance team.

Seongni speaks up, "Unnie, this place is like a maze. Is that map is 100 percent accurate?"

"It is. It's just that I barely know what floor is this place," Jiyin speaks up, looking at a blueprint of the base from an iPad, "All floor looks the same."

FSoyeon mutters, "They should be at the prison in the lowest level. We should go there."

"Soyeon from the future, I told you. I don't even know what floor are we at."

And so the team keeps on walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In this kind of situation, the males aren't that comfortable either.

All of them are hanging around a huge metal thing known as engine.

"I thought we are supposed to feel windy here," Ryan speaks up.

Eiji responds, "That's the turbine location, you idiot. We are at the engine place. Of course we are feeling hot right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still, the situation might have been at their side.

A group of flying black ships are seen fying toward the SHIELD's flying base.

Inside one of them (obviously the bigger one), KKS shouts out loud, "The last element is now with the SHIELD! We are going to breakthrough that ship! The day the reality is in our hands will be arriving!"

Once neared, those ships starts shooting some part of the bigger ships. Some ninjas jump into the ship.

A huge war begin midair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship starts to shake.

Shraffe laughs out loud, "I knew it. Those ninjas wanting to get their hands on IU, the last element!"

"What element?"

"Don't you know? Human were born with element signals inside their body. That will signifies what kind of human you will most likely be if you have no direction for your life."

Shraffe suddenly breaks through the handcuffs and slams Maria onto the table. He then runs toward the window, crashing out.

"Don't let him get away!"

Still, Shraffe manages to run out from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some of the ninja has already surrounded IU.

IU throws out some wind, pushing them away. But the ninja had already prepared for this. She ended up getting surrounded and defeated in a short time.

"Let's get out of here!" a female ninja shouts as the ninjas run out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the huge copter, an explosion occurs midair.

Shraffe keeps on punchng iron bars.

"Why did he keep doing that?" FEunjung wonders.

Sam shurgs, "He always like that.

Punches on punches...Shraffe did not stop, not even once.

His fist keeps pounding onto the bars. Slowly, the bars bend and eventually break.

"Let's go!" he shouts as everyone runs out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One ninja is carrying IU on her shoulder as Jiyin suddenly appears in front of her, pointing her gun at her.

"Where's your friends?"

"That boyfriend of yours are beating them up."

"Shraffe? That was fast. One second ago I received a report saying that he just helped his friends out of the prison."

"I guess that's who he is," the ninja smirks, "Charismatic, friend-loving human."

_BLADE!_

Jiyin's gun turns into a blade as she points it toward her, "It seems you have some idea on who Shraffe even is."

"Of course I do. I'm from the future," the ninja opens up her mask, showing her face.

Jiyin's eyes flinched a bit. Her face seems a bit like Eunji's but a bit different. Is this the person that Eunji chase after?

The girl smiles, "The name's Tiara."

"Owh, such a coincidence that you kidnapped a group named T-ara."

"It's not. All of them are my mothers."

One ninja appears beside her as she throws IU toward him. He then disappears.

"Damn," Jiyin whispers, "I hate this kind of scene."

"Just chase after her!" Eunji appears running toward the scene, "I'll take care of this girl!"

Tiara seems shocked, "Eunji, what are you doing here?"

"Searching for you, my dongsaeng!" Eunji points an energy blade around her right wrist toward the girl.

Jiyin smirks, "Take care," and chases after the ninja with IU.

"Eunji, what are you doing here!" Tiara is still asking the same question, "You are not supposed to be in here!"

"None of us should have been in the past!" Eunji shouts, "Father would have been disappointed with you!"

"I don't have a father! I was born with mothers only!"

Tiara creates a fireball and throws it toward Eunji. The Eunjung-Jiyeon daughter slams the ball onto the ground, creating an explosion. She then charges forward to the crown and clashes energy blades with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiyin is still chasing after the ninja. These two are really fast, and still maintaining their gap even after few runs.

The ninja reaches a window and jumps over it. Jiyin reaches too late as she looks at the window.

Suddenly the ninja appears flying above. There is a jet below him. IU is already inside the passenger's seat.

He then enters the jet as it moves forward away from there.

_TRACKER!_

Jiyin shoots something as it stuck onto the jet. That thing is a tracker as it glows dimly.

The jet moves away from there.

The ninja shouts, "Sir, we've done our job! Retreat!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiara and Eunji are still clashing their blades. Well, it's not like they can actually do much with this kind of small place.

Eunji shoots some flame toward her as Tiara ducks and runs fast toward Eunji, giving an ice-based punch to push her away.

She proceeds to give her some more punch with Eunji prepares a shiny wall to defend such attack.

"All Tri-Power, mission success. Retreat immediately. I repeat, All Tri-Power, mission success. Retreat immediately."

"Going already?" Eunji stares at her opponent, "I am still not finished with you."

"I'm sorry, 'unnie'," Tiara smirks, "But I have a mission I must follow."

Tiara jumps out from there as Eunji shouts out loud, "Don't you run away from me, Tiara! Mom would never forgive you for your deed! I will never forgive you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The heroes reach the upstair just to see the ninjas in their ships moving away from there.

Shraffe suddenly points out somewhere behind him and release a shot. A ninja is seen got shot by him and fall down from the ship.

Inside one of the ship, Dark Jiyeon is seen looking at the event as Jaebum speaks up, "Your father just got shot."

"We don't need him anymore. He will just create more chaos for his own fantasy. What I want to create is a world where everyone can live in happy without any war."

She stares at the sleeping IU beside her, "And now my dream is about to come true."

"Jiyin, did you shot the tracker?" Shraffe asks as Jiyin responds, "Did that."

Their eyes turn above them as a huge ship is seen floating above them.

Sarah's voice can be heard, "Sorry it took us a long time. Some ships need to be destroyed down there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, why are these two here?" Kevin questions Shraffe.

"Suzy and Nicole? Well, I'm not sure if we should even left them on that ship."

"What about Luka?"

"Owh, she's an alien. Her resistance is far better than these two."

"What now?" Sarah asks him.

Shraffe sits on a chair, trying to give a thought.

"Well, I do know something. KKS is already out of the picture," Eunji mutters.

Everyone stares at her. She reacts, "Hey, dad never let me doing any high-class mission alone. It is somehow a habit."

"And I never did such thing alone either," Shraffe mutters.

Jiyin chuckles, "He's ready to be a dad."

FJiyeon sighs, "I wish my dad would have told me to do something. He never even staying home."

FEunjung taps her shoulders gently.

Eunji explains, "My friend told me that the ninja dad just shot is KKS."

"Hm, he doesn't look as fat as he supposed to in picture," Sam points out.

"That's because he is capable of possessing people. He is the same KKS from thousand years ago and he has spent the gap of the years by living as someone else."

"That would explain how the ninjas know everything about the Gate of Hell," Geo concludes.

Eunji nods, "Yes, he is the one who proposed the idea of getting the powers from the gate. But there are other two people, representing the present and the future, who is still taking control of Tri-Power."

"Future?" Jiyin joins in, "Is that person is the one you fought before?"

"Yes," Eunji agrees, "Her name is Park Tiara."

"Four? That isn't a Korean-ish name," Kevin mutters.

But Geo is clever, "Tiara? What's with the name?"

"She is my half-sister. Tiara was made out of the combination of seven different ova, all came from each of T-ara."

"And the fans rejoice," Kevin speaks up, "From now onward, the fans can imagine the seven girls having a consensual lesbianic sex and having a child out of it."

Seongni comments on his words, "It's not like you're not going to masturbate on that."

Kevin looks away, "No, I'm not!"

"Who's the present?" Shunji asks.

Eunji sighs, "Dark Jiyeon."

Everyone silences.

FHyomin breaks the silence, "Who?"

"A negative side of Jiyeon," Shraffe mutters, "She acts the total opposite of Jiyeon. You can say that she is a dark side of Jiyeon herself."

He breathes out and starts to speak a lot, "Okay, here's the plan. We will breakthrough their place with this ship. Sarah will stay as the captain. The future girls will go and search for their ancestors. Eunji's team will go and search for this Tiara. My team will find this Dark Jiyeon."

"I hope you are not planning on talking to her," Ayumi mutters, "You know it is useless to do so."

Kevin joins in the conversation again, "Talking, or sexing."

Everyone stares at him.

Ferhad whines, "What the fuck is sexing? Are you making a new word based on your bad knowledge of English language again?"

Kevin smirks, "What can I do about that? I was born as a Korean."

"I was born in a tribe that loves to do incest and speak like a Teletubbies. I had to learn to speak English by a father who wanted to have sex with my sister," Jun mutters.

Jiyin joins in the arguement, "I was born as a war tool who isn't supposed to know much about language and emotion. Within only a month, I tried my best to gain a soul to speak like a human."

And Shunji as well, "I was born in a home where the only person who ever feed me is big sister, who is now having a leukemia. I have no money to pay for my school fees and my parents never seen at home, so I had to learn by hearing what people said."

"Okay, fine! I am a bad English student! Happy now?" Kevin shouts out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship reaches a huge fortress as Jiyin mutters, "I don't think we actually need a tracker in this one."

"Evil lairs...so cliche," Shraffe whispers.

"Tiara really loves to design stuff," Eunji explains, "We are still wondering from who did she got that."

"I can tell you who," Shraffe looks to his side.

FHyomin seems to be amazed by the design of the place.

Sarah appears beside him, "I'm ready when you are."

"Do it."

She quickly runs toward the captain's seat at the middle, "Everyone, battle station!"

Some of her team goes toward their own seats as Shraffe and others quickly run out from the bridge.

"Shoot them!"

The ship shoots a tower on the left side.

From inside of the building, the Jiyeon-look alike shouts, "Sir, we are under attack!"

"Send out all of our best!" Dark Jiyeon shouts from her seat, "I'm sure he is here already."

From inside the ship, Rina warns, "Enemy ships are surrounding us!"

"Good!" Sarah smirks, "They ate our bait. Send out Feldt's squad and let Shraffe and others do their job in the castle. Our mission is to make sure they did their job successfully. All guns attack!"

Humanoid robots fly out of the ship as the war on the air begins.

Without the enemy knowing this, Shraffe's teams, Eunji's teams and the future team jump down to the castle's compound and lands at different places.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eunji's team is consists of herself, Jun and Jiyin. And they are now at a some kind of garden.

Jun's suddenly asks the future girl, "Say, what kind of father Shraffe is?"

"Owh, no," Jiyin interferes, "You are not going to put Shraffe into your 'father-daughter incest' fantasy. Just because your dad is terribly incest-y doesn't mean you should drag Shraffe as well."

"You're just jealous since I have a dad."

"A dad that turns me into a huge octopus monster? How I would 'love' to have that."

Eunji chuckles, "He's a good dad. Even with so many children he could just take care all of them at once. No dad could ever do that."

"How many children did he have other than the one he made with Lost Soul and the one with my sister?" Jun asks as she answers, "Plus the adopted children, fifteen."

The two gasp.

Jiyin hesitately asks, "How many wives did he has?"

"Officially or not?"

"Not?"

"Seven."

They gasp again.

But then Jun seems to be happy, "That's mean my name is somewhere in that wives he had."

"Whatever, let's not spoil the tomorrow, shall we?" Jiyin walks away.

Jun smirks, "You are just jealous because the probability of me marrying him is high."

Jiyin chuckles, "Fine by me if you want to keep thinking like that. But I should tell you that perky girls aren't his types of wife."

"Jealous!"

"Insecure."

Eunji just smiles, looking at the two. She don't mind spoiling out who is going to marry who if they ever ask her that. But Tiara is their top priority, on the top stairs!

"There she is!" she points out.

Tiara smirks, "Searching for me? Come and get me!"

She then goes into that part of the castle.

Jun turns toward Jiyin, "Is it okay for us to chase after her?"

"Owh, she's just baiting us to enter her place where she thinks will give her more advantages, but it turns out we will have a better way to defeat her. It's happens in the boss fight."

"This isn't a game."

"How do you think those game developers could even think of something like this?"

The three decide to enter the place anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe's team is consists of himself, Sam and Geo.

Geo suddenly speaks up, "Wait, why did you bring me into the boss fight?"

"Don't tell me you are scared of a maknae-ish girl?" Sam teases him.

Shraffe mutters, "It's because three of us are those who used to fought her."

"What about Ferhad?"

"He's busy killing people up there. Besides, that girl scares the shit out of him before."

"Jiyin?"

Sam responds, "She's busy figuring out who among the two Jiyeon look alike would marry Shraffe."

"What if you marry both?"

"That won't actually happen, considering I only have four slots."

Geo smirks, "There's only two of them."

But then Sam responds, "But the one who wanted to marry him is a lot. You know he can't really choose some of his favorite."

"Sarah will always be his number one, so there are only three spaces left."

"What the fuck are we talking about?" Shraffe snaps, "Why are we keep talking about marriage? Who cares who's marrying who. We all should be happy with who are we going to be with."

"You're just calm because you can see the future," Geo whines, "You have no reason to fear the future."

"But I'm not the one who controls it," Shraffe mutters, "We don't create the future. We just follow the path we think it's right. Future I saw keeps on changing either following the repetition or not. I already lost contact of the future."

"What a dick," Geo whispers at Sam as he whispers back, "That's Shraffe for you."

Sam walks forward to his cousin, "So where is she?"

"She is an embodiment of darkness. Last time we fought her, she uses most of the darkness around her."

He points out toward the highest floor of the castle, "That place is the closest to the darkness."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the castle's halls, nine women are seen beating up waves of ninjas one after another.

The waves are just so many for them to handle. They had used up all of their energies.

FAreum suddenly screams as the ninjas explode, making a bloody fountain around them.

But there are some more ninjas coming into the scene, so FDani throws ethereal fireballs with FEunjung inserts fireballs into those ethereal figures. SInce those thing are actually living ghosts, those attacks are consider as homing.

FJiyeon turns to shoot light arrows at the back of her to hit those ninjas. She then throws some toward FHwayoung as she grabs those and runs toward the ninjas around the place and give them a painful spike each.

More ninjas enter the scene as FSoyeon shouts out loud, pushing the ninjas at her front as FHyomin force pushes the one at their back.

"We got to get going now!" FSoyeon warns the girls, "2 hours till the planetary eclipse!"

FQri creates a huge icy boat as everyone jumps onto it. She then moves it fast along the blood trail made by FAreum just now. Ninjas chasing after them from the back, but FBoram closes the place with metals. Ninjas at the front is exploded to give more blood trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiyeon suddenly felt something as she withers in pain. Even from that tube, she can hears a lot of scream around the place.

"U...unnie..."

The pain is somehow unbearable. She never felt this kind of pain before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FJiyeon shouts while they are now on foot, speeding up, "I'm pretty sure we have no time right now!"

FQri stumbles upon a window and saw something horrifying, "Guys, there's a weird star formation on the sky!"

FSoyeon stops to see what's going on, "That's no star. That's Mars! The eclipse has begun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eunji jumps high with her blade nearly reaching Tiara, who is floating on the sky. But the seven-gene girl throws a wall of ice to push her away. As the three-gene girl down to the earth, Jun is already on top, aiming her arrows toward her. She then shoots the arrows.

Tiara saw this one coming and screams out a shockwave, countering the attack. But then she quickly deflects a blade coming from Jiyin from her back. Jiyin jumps away as Eunji grabs Tiara and crashes her to the ground.

The two roll and stand up, facing with each other.

"Why, Tiara? Why are you trying to change the past?"

"Because it is what I have to do!" Tiara shouts at the three, "Mom gives birth to me just to ignore me. She tries to create a bond between her and her other six friends, but she is too busy crying over the death of her husband! She ignores me and fears that I'm going to become the worse being in this world. It's because of his death that she has become emotionally unstable. I am just going to help her accomplish what she wants!"

Jun smirks, "That's stupid. Only one person will get the power from the gate to the Shambhalla. There are three of you in that team. Each of you has a different target."

"Then I'll grab it when I get the chance! I'm from the future! My reasoning is stronger than the past and the present!"

"Unfortunately, you're wrong," Jiyin mutters, "It's true the future is stronger in term of one time reasoning. It is because of the future that the present and the past would have changed. But that just mean the present is much stronger. The past could be ignored and the future is constantly changing all because of the present's actions."

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a light on the window. An aurora can be seen on the sky, "The eclipse has begun."

"Then the power will be mine!" Tiaa jumps out of the way, but Eunji crashes onto her, "There's no way I'll let you get away!"

She turns toward the two Jiyeon look alikes, "Stop the eclipse now! They are supposed to be at the basement!"

"The future girls sent us a direction already. Let's move!" Jiyin shouts as she and Jun runs away from there.

Tiara pushes her away, "You really want to fight? Then I'll show what this girl born out of orgy party can actually do!"

A powerful aura is felt around her. Eunji's balance suddenly turns unstable.

Out of Tiara's shadow, a monster is seen out of it, looking straight at her.

"R...Ragnarok!" Eunji mutters.

Tiara has gone and now the huge winged monster with the face of a dragon and armors of a knight is now on her place.

"Guess I have to do this alone," she mutters, creating an energy blade on her right hand and a fireball on her left hand, "I hope my dad's words are true; Even when you are alone, you can still finish the hardest work you had."

She readies with her stance, "I, Park Eunji, the daughter of Shraffe Naqiuddin, Park Jiyeon and Ham Eunjung, will strike you down!"

She then jumps toward the beast as it roars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, Sam and Geo is brawling with Dark Jiyeon in a place that isn't even dark. But the place is more of a platform, with little places to step on.

"Okay, this is getting irritating," Geo mutters, landing on a ground, "How is this an advantage for her or even us?"

Sam crashes to the wall nearby him. He responds, "She purposely chose a place where it is a disadvantage for her and us. Either she is confident with her strength or she has something else inside her mind."

"There is!" Dark Jiyeon shouts, throwing a huge whip made of shadows toward the two, "All of us Dark T-ara trained in this kind of condition! Think of this battle as a retribution for turning my sisters into gasses!"

The whip wraps itself around Shraffe's right hand and tries to pull him, but he remains solid on the ground, "If you want someone to be blamed on that, then those T-ara are there to be blamed!"

"What is wong with you?" Geo asks him, "Those girls are your clients! And you are obliged to protect Jiyeon and Hwayoung. Are you really not going to support them?"

"They are my clients! And Jiyeon and Hwayoung are those I have to protect. But I have no obligation to support on their mistakes! If they are at fault, then I have no reason to defend them, even if I loved them so much! It is their fault that they had turned those girls into gasses and fanned them away. They had denied their own negative side! Humans never wanted to face that side of them. This is what makes us weak!"

"You're right," Sam mutters, "Good, evil, those two live inside them. If they can accept those, only then everything will be under control."

Shraffe grabs the whips and pulls Dark Jiyeon toward him. He then wraps his hand around her waist, not letting for her to fall down the hole down there.

"Wh...what are you doing? Let me go!" Dark Jiyeon struggles to escape.

Geo whispers, "Oh, god. His perversity has appear once more."

Shraffe starts to caress her hair, "I am truly for what happened to you. I have been searching for you girls for a month. The rest of Dark T-ara is now safe with me. Only you left for me to find."

"You...you tried to save us? But...but I used your feeling for Jiyeon. I tortured her. I forced her to watch us fuck."

(Sorry for her language. Dark T-ara uses a lot of harsh language to indicate that they are the dark side of T-ara, which is all consists of good girls)

"Don't tell me that you didn't even enjoying it whe we did that? You're good on bed! You are better than her!"

"Wh...what is it do you want?"

"To stop all of this madness. All you need to do is to return back to your sisters. Matters with you and T-ara, let me settle those. I know at least one of them will accept you girls."

"Let me guess, that will be Hwayoung," Sam smirks.

Geo is amazed, "How did you know that?"

"She is different. When other girls try to fan all of them out, she did not do that at all. The other just forced Dark Hwayoung to move out of the house."

Tears running on her cheek, "Liar..."

Dark Jiyeon pushes him away as she jumps toward the above platform. Her clothes change to the equivalent of the second level of Jiyeon's powers.

"Crap, not that again," Geo panics.

The three sheath their weapons as Shraffe mutters, "Dark Jiyeon, no matter what I will bring you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some part of the castle is burning as Ragnarok flies out of the place toward the sky. Eunji follows her from behind, somehow flying as well with a jetpack.

The monster shoots tons of ice. And then fires. And waves. And rocks. And some of the castle's rubbles. And lights.

Eunji dodges every single of the attacks as she shoots out a light bullet filled with fire, combining both light and fire element.

Pop quiz. If you combine light and fire element into one attack, what result will you get? A sun-based attack!

The bullet turns out to be bombs. And the bombs aren't really pleasant at all. They are really huge bombs, damaging the Ragnarok's wings.

Eunji jumps high above the monster with a really long blade covered with sun-like energy on her right hand. With one slash, the monster splits into two, revealing Tiara inside it.

The two girls crash into each other, and goes straight down there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The future girls reach the place where T-ara, Dani and Areum is held, but it seems the eclipse shine the place brightly.

"Come on! Let's release our ancestors!"

But then ninjas swarming that place, causing them to get distracted once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things aren't going smoothly with Shraffe, Sam and Geo.

Since Dark Jiyeon goes berserk and changes into her level 2 form, the place is filled with light and energy based attacks a lot, leaving no room for the three to attack.

"Okay, this is frustrating. Why did you have to make her mad?" Geo shouts as he does a backflip to escape from a whip.

"We do have to make her mad," Sam mutters, "It's one way to make her submit to us."

"But now how are we going to counter this?"

"We're not. Shraffe will."

"Shraffe?"

"Remember?" Sam turns toward him after grabbing one whip and struggling to restrain it, "When Shraffe turns into the vampire, the girls turn into their second level as well. There should be a hidden meaning there."

"There's no hidden meaning on that! They just turned into those forms in the same time as Shraffe's vampire form!"

"Then explain to me why are those girls listened to his order to kill those agents?"

"Uh..." Geo is speechless. There's truth in his words. Why are the girls obediently listened to him when they seem to be going berserk?

A spear nearly struck Shraffe at one corner as he grabs the spear and smashes it into pieces. His black eyes and his fangs show that he is now a vampire.

Some things to know is that when he is in that kind of state, his senses are heighten and he has more guts in performing dangerous act. And for an addition point, he has no sparkling skin. That's stupid.

A blade tries to struck into him, but he grabs it and throws it toward Dark Jiyeon, but it crashes onto something and disappears.

"Like I thought, barrier."

"Barrier?" Sam wonders.

The two saw that as well.

Geo speaks up, "What if we apply more pressure onto the barrier?"

"Our strongest attack?"

The two jump toward her as Geo releases tons of slashes with his whip keep on making the barrier appears.

Shraffe closely watching the attacks and the barriers around her, "There should be some kind of weak spot there."

Sam appears at her back and starts slashing her with his katana. His slashes slowly become faster and faster.

Dark Jiyeon snaps and throws her barriers away, pushing the two out of the line.

Shraffe saw something and flies straight toward her, and somehow landed on an invinsible floor above her. He then struck his sword onto her, but the barrier did not allowed him to. He then pulls the sword up and somehow falls down.

In a flash, he quickly grabs her neck and pushes her onto the wall.

"Humans. They will never accept the darkness inside their hearts. And so they will always forgot that it's because of the darkness that they are able to survive. For this kind of matter, I will talk to those girls."

Dark Jiyeon is still crying, "All I want is some recognition."

"How did he able to penetrate the defense?" Geo is amazed.

Sam stares at him, "Hey, give me some credit."

Shraffe's eyes sees a wound on her elbow. One of the Sam's attack manage to hit her. The barrier seems to be appearing one time in a rate of 2 seconds in each appearance. Sam's fastest slashing rate is at 1 second each full circle slash.

A shockwave is felt as all of their attentions are turned toward below the level.

Dark Jiyeon smiles, "All I want is a promise."

"Wait, so the pllace they were kept in is down there?" Geo ass.

Shraffe smirks, "Ya, what do you think down there is?"

"Bottomless gap?"

"Guys, we need to hurry," Sam mutters as he jumps down first.


	6. Ending 1 Bad

Ending One: Bad

The future girls, now joined by Eunji, Jiyin, Jun and Tiara, are fighting those ninjas. T-ara's screams can be heard loudly.

The men finally reach the place as Geo points, "Wait, she's okay now?"

"I'm sorry for what I did before," Tiara smashes one ninja with a rock, "All I want is to have my mother's husband to stay alive."

"Next time, okay?" Shraffe smiles as he shoots those tubes. No damage.

"Already did that," Jiyin mutters, getting more killstreaks in the process, "Every single bullet."

"Satelitte cannon?"

"Too risky."

"How did you know that?"

"Already calculated it. The beam will penetrate through the tube if I don't be careful."

Tiara speaks up, "I can create a thick concentration of ice to create more armor if you want to."

Shraffe laughs as Jiyin smacks her head, "Of course, one of your moms is Qri!"

"I can help too," FQri steps up.

"Please," Tiara nods.

The two shoves their arms above the tubes as thick layer of ices appear on top of them.

_SATELLITE CANNON!_

"I'm shooting!" Jiyin shouts as she points her gun toward one of the tube.

A blue laser beam is shot straight above the tube as it move straight on the layer, with Jiyin moves her point.

The tube opens up as Shraffe shouts, "Future girls, push those ninjas away."

The girls shove their palms as a wall of sound, fire, ice, light, wave, ethereal flames, blood and earth appears and pushing the ninjas away.

Jun tilt her head, "Hm, irony that future Hwayoung didn't do the wall with her team."

"My power is speed," FHwayoung whines.

Jiyin stares at Jun, "Are you referring to what happened to T-ara in 2000s?"

The present T-ara are seen lying on the floor nearby their tubes. All of their clothes are all white patient clothing.

Geo whispers at Jun, "Why are their clothes seems different? Did they got changed before that?"

The two look at each other while gasping.

FJiyeon smiles as she explains, "Those are ceremonial clothing. It appears when the eclipse shine upon them. It happens to us too."

The two sigh in relieve.

Shraffe tries to wake them up as one by one wakes up. He goes toward Jiyeon and shakes her body, "Jiyeon, wake up!"

Jiyeon slowly opens up her eyes as she looks at Shraffe. Smiles appear on her face, "You...here for me?"

"Nope, I'm here because the world could not afford losing T-ara. Besides, I'm through of listening to the past Day by Day."

"Day by Day?" Jiyeon wonders, "You mean, Day after Day?"

Well, before all of those apocalypse happens, T-ara's latest Korean song is still Lovey Dovey. Of course, Jiyeon's latest song is Day after Day, the Dream High 2 song.

Shraffe chuckles, "Whatever. Let's get out from here."

He tries to help her stand up, but then she suddenly pushed down. Her eyes is white in color as her body shines bright.

"Jiyeon? Jiyeon?"

"It's...it's too late," Tiara whispers, "She...she is the wielder of the power."

Her eyes suddenly widen, "We have to do something! In her condition right now, she won't be able to contain such power! Something bad will happen to her!"

But, the warning seems too late.

Jiyeon disappears, turning into bits of light.

Silenced.

None of them could contain their shock on what just happened.

Eunjung kneels down, shocked in horror, "Ji...Jiyeon?"

"She's...dead?" FDani asks.

Sam turns toward FJiyeon, Eunji and Tiara, "I don't think so."

Shraffe closes her eyes, putting his hand onto the floor.

Silenced.

"She's still alive. I can sense her energy. It seems her body has transported toward somewhere else."

Geo mutters, "Whatever it is, this will be a bad ending, right?"

Shraffe nods.

_"FREEZE! SHIELD!"_

"And yet some people still thinking about getting laid," Sam mutters.

Shraffe sighs, "If they really want it, then they can have it."

"Are you serious?" Jun stares sharply.

Shraffe grins. His eyes turns black, "From now on, it's all about smut."

Everyone is creeped out by his tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere far, Jiyeon is seen tied up in a room, with a red revealing dress.

KKS is seen squatting nearby her, stroking her chin, "From now on, you are mine."

STORY OVER

Completion: 50%


	7. Ending 2 Alternate

Ending Two: Alternate

The future girls, now joined by Eunji, Jiyin, Jun and Tiara, are fighting those ninjas. T-ara's screams can be heard loudly.

The men finally reach the place as Geo points, "Wait, she's okay now?"

"I'm sorry for what I did before," Tiara smashes one ninja with a rock, "All I want is to have my mother's husband to stay alive."

"Next time, okay?" Shraffe smiles as he shoots those tubes. No damage.

"Already did that," Jiyin mutters, getting more killstreaks in the process, "Every single bullet."

"Satelitte cannon?"

"Too risky."

"How did you know that?"

"Already calculated it. The beam will penetrate through the tube if I don't be careful."

Tiara speaks up, "I can create a thick concentration of ice to create more armor if you want to."

Shraffe laughs as Jiyin smacks her head, "Of course, one of your moms is Qri!"

"I can help too," FQri steps up.

"Please," Tiara nods.

The two shoves their arms above the tubes as thick layer of ices appear on top of them.

_SATELLITE CANNON!_

"I'm shooting!" Jiyin shouts as she points her gun toward one of the tube.

A blue laser beam is shot straight above the tube as it move straight on the layer, with Jiyin moves her point.

The tube opens up as Shraffe shouts, "Future girls, push those ninjas away."

The girls shove their palms as a wall of sound, fire, ice, light, wave, ethereal flames, blood and earth appears and pushing the ninjas away.

Jun tilt her head, "Hm, irony that future Hwayoung didn't do the wall with her team."

"My power is speed," FHwayoung whines.

Jiyin stares at Jun, "Are you referring to what happened to T-ara in 2000s?"

The present T-ara are seen lying on the floor nearby their tubes. All of their clothes are all white patient clothing.

Geo whispers at Jun, "Why are their clothes seems different? Did they got changed before that?"

The two look at each other while gasping.

FJiyeon smiles as she explains, "Those are ceremonial clothing. It appears when the eclipse shine upon them. It happens to us too."

The two sigh in relieve.

Shraffe tries to wake them up as one by one wakes up. He goes toward Jiyeon and shakes her body, "Jiyeon, wake up!"

Jiyeon slowly opens up her eyes as she looks at Shraffe. Smiles appear on her face, "You...here for me?"

"Nope, I'm here because the world could not afford losing T-ara. Besides, I'm through of listening to the past Day by Day."

"Day by Day?" Jiyeon wonders, "You mean, Day after Day?"

Well, before all of those apocalypse happens, T-ara's latest Korean song is still Lovey Dovey. Of course, Jiyeon's latest song is Day after Day, the Dream High 2 song.

Shraffe chuckles, "Whatever. Let's get out from here."

He tries to help her stand up, but then she suddenly pushed down. Her eyes is white in color as her body shines bright.

"Jiyeon? Jiyeon?"

"It's...it's too late," Tiara whispers, "She...she is the wielder of the power."

Her eyes suddenly widen, "We have to do something! In her condition right now, she won't be able to contain such power! Something bad will happen to her!"

Dark Jiyeon quickly grabs Jiyeon's hand her eyes shines as well.

Shraffe is startled by her appearance.

Dark Jiyeon quickly lets go of her hand.

Jiyeon stops having Twilight body symptom as her body returns back to normal.

Everyone have their attention toward Dark Jiyeon.

She is looking straight toward Shraffe, "I still need an answer."

The place shines brightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A factory. Some people is seen working on something. Lines are everywhere.

A computer is at the middle of the lines as a man takes out a disc out of the CPU.

"The mistress' order is here," the man gives it to a man wearing butler suit as he walks away from there.

"What was that?" one man asks him as he mutters, "A video game."

"What does it called?"

"Final Fantasy: Light-Dark Chronicle."

The camera zooms away from them and moves along the lines. People are seen strapped by the lines, with their bodies are connected with some more lines.

Among them all, Shraffe and others are seen.

Story Over

Completion: 100%


	8. Ending 3 Joke

Ending Three: Joke

The future girls, now joined by Eunji, Jiyin, Jun and Tiara, are fighting those ninjas. T-ara's screams can be heard loudly.

The men finally reach the place as Geo points, "Wait, she's okay now?"

"I'm sorry for what I did before," Tiara smashes one ninja with a rock, "All I want is to have my mother's husband to stay alive."

"Next time, okay?" Shraffe smiles as he shoots those tubes. No damage.

"Already did that," Jiyin mutters, getting more killstreaks in the process, "Every single bullet."

"Satelitte cannon?"

"Too risky."

"How did you know that?"

"Already calculated it. The beam will penetrate through the tube if I don't be careful."

Tiara speaks up, "I can create a thick concentration of ice to create more armor if you want to."

Shraffe laughs as Jiyin smacks her head, "Of course, one of your moms is Qri!"

"I can help too," FQri steps up.

"Please," Tiara nods.

The two shoves their arms above the tubes as thick layer of ices appear on top of them.

_SATELLITE CANNON!_

"I'm shooting!" Jiyin shouts as she points her gun toward one of the tube.

A blue laser beam is shot straight above the tube as it move straight on the layer, with Jiyin moves her point.

The tube opens up as Shraffe shouts, "Future girls, push those ninjas away."

The girls shove their palms as a wall of sound, fire, ice, light, wave, ethereal flames, blood and earth appears and pushing the ninjas away.

Jun tilt her head, "Hm, irony that future Hwayoung didn't do the wall with her team."

"My power is speed," FHwayoung whines.

Jiyin stares at Jun, "Are you referring to what happened to T-ara in 2000s?"

The present T-ara are seen lying on the floor nearby their tubes. All of their clothes are all white patient clothing.

Geo whispers at Jun, "Why are their clothes seems different? Did they got changed before that?"

The two look at each other while gasping.

FJiyeon smiles as she explains, "Those are ceremonial clothing. It appears when the eclipse shine upon them. It happens to us too."

The two sigh in relieve.

Shraffe tries to wake them up as one by one wakes up. He goes toward Jiyeon and shakes her body, "Jiyeon, wake up!"

Jiyeon slowly opens up her eyes as she looks at Shraffe. Smiles appear on her face, "You...here for me?"

"Nope, I'm here because the world could not afford losing T-ara. Besides, I'm through of listening to the past Day by Day."

"Day by Day?" Jiyeon wonders, "You mean, Day after Day?"

Well, before all of those apocalypse happens, T-ara's latest Korean song is still Lovey Dovey. Of course, Jiyeon's latest song is Day after Day, the Dream High 2 song.

Shraffe chuckles, "Whatever. Let's get out from here."

He tries to help her stand up, but then she suddenly pushed down. Her eyes is white in color as her body shines bright.

"Jiyeon? Jiyeon?"

"It's...it's too late," Tiara whispers, "She...she is the wielder of the power."

Her eyes suddenly widen, "We have to do something! In her condition right now, she won't be able to contain such power! Something bad will happen to her!"

Dark Jiyeon quickly grabs Jiyeon's hand her eyes shines as well.

Shraffe quickly reacts by grabbing her hand, "What are you doing?"

He felt something running through his hand. This...could it be she is trying to borrow this power?

Dark Jiyeon shows her palm, "I'm sending you back to when this whole mess starts. You will still remember everything, right?"

"Huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And suddenly he realizes that he is now back at the Nepal, during the battle with the Allied Nation. They are about to enter the building.

"Wait!" Shraffe shouts, "We shouldn't rushing into the scene!"

"Ah! Who cares!" Kevin shouts as he storms into the place.

There's no one inside.

"Search the place!" Sam shouts as all the men goes around the place.

Shraffe looks around. Wait, where's that green light?

BOOM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This...is...bad...

"It was reported that every single man in this is now dead."

Shraffe is seen sitting on top of the Blue House.

Damn it. He failed to save the future once more. And now he has to do the same thing all over again, with less number of people to help him out.

He is now the only man survived, thanks to his regeneration ability. Well, at least there are no more superpowered human.

He just found out that the green light is supposed to give men protection from the men-killing bomb, and at the same time copying their DNA. Those DNA will be put alongside the bomb and they will react as a catalyst to increase the rate of espers' production in humanity. It's a trap all along.

Without the super powers, KKS is unable to use the planetary eclipse to open the gate of hell. And so he has to wait for million years just to wait for humanity to start having powers to get the ultimate power. Either that, or he could just get to the Shambhalla himself and face one dangerous place.

And to the least, there won't be much of fight among human. They all have to work together to survive in this kind of time now.

Just...one problem.

"Shraffe, how long are you going to sit here?" Sarah suddenly appears beside him, "Are you really going to abandon your mission?"

Shraffe sighs, "Mission? What mission is this?"

"SHRAFFE! COME DOWN!"

His eyes turn toward down there.

Crap.

There's a lot of women down there looking straight at him. Most of them have this kind of face full of hope.

Since he is the only man survive, and because he himself can actually destroy the world all by himself, the government has decided to make him a king and gives him tons of women as his wives.

Isn't this a heaven? No? Why?

Because for Shraffe, being inside a crowd of women will make him sick, faint and eventually turning into his vampire side, which is also a rapist side.

"Shraffe, you have a responsibility as a king," Sarah mutters.

Shraffe shouts, "No, I don't want to be a king! I just want to have a normal life!"

"Fine, you make me do this. Girls, grab him!"

A lot of girls appear nearby the rooftop and grab his arms suddenly, startling him.

Rina smiles, "I'm sorry, Ani, but this is the only time I could ignore the incest rule."

Jiyin smirks, "Stop resisting. This isn't you."

The girls pull him away as he struggles to escape, "No...no...release me! As a king, I demand you to release me! No...NO! NO!"

And so the smut begin.

Story Over

Completion: -10%


	9. Ending 4 True

Ending Four: True

The future girls, now joined by Eunji, Jiyin, Jun and Tiara, are fighting those ninjas. T-ara's screams can be heard loudly.

The men finally reach the place as Geo points, "Wait, she's okay now?"

"I'm sorry for what I did before," Tiara smashes one ninja with a rock, "All I want is to have my mother's husband to stay alive."

"Next time, okay?" Shraffe smiles as he shoots those tubes. No damage.

"Already did that," Jiyin mutters, getting more killstreaks in the process, "Every single bullet."

"Satelitte cannon?"

"Too risky."

"How did you know that?"

"Already calculated it. The beam will penetrate through the tube if I don't be careful."

Tiara speaks up, "I can create a thick concentration of ice to create more armor if you want to."

Shraffe laughs as Jiyin smacks her head, "Of course, one of your moms is Qri!"

"I can help too," FQri steps up.

"Please," Tiara nods.

The two shoves their arms above the tubes as thick layer of ices appear on top of them.

_SATELLITE CANNON!_

"I'm shooting!" Jiyin shouts as she points her gun toward one of the tube.

A blue laser beam is shot straight above the tube as it move straight on the layer, with Jiyin moves her point.

The tube opens up as Shraffe shouts, "Future girls, push those ninjas away."

The girls shove their palms as a wall of sound, fire, ice, light, wave, ethereal flames, blood and earth appears and pushing the ninjas away.

Jun tilt her head, "Hm, irony that future Hwayoung didn't do the wall with her team."

"My power is speed," FHwayoung whines.

Jiyin stares at Jun, "Are you referring to what happened to T-ara in 2000s?"

The present T-ara are seen lying on the floor nearby their tubes. All of their clothes are all white patient clothing.

Geo whispers at Jun, "Why are their clothes seems different? Did they got changed before that?"

The two look at each other while gasping.

FJiyeon smiles as she explains, "Those are ceremonial clothing. It appears when the eclipse shine upon them. It happens to us too."

The two sigh in relieve.

Shraffe tries to wake them up as one by one wakes up. He goes toward Jiyeon and shakes her body, "Jiyeon, wake up!"

Jiyeon slowly opens up her eyes as she looks at Shraffe. Smiles appear on her face, "You...here for me?"

"Nope, I'm here because the world could not afford losing T-ara. Besides, I'm through of listening to the past Day by Day."

"Day by Day?" Jiyeon wonders, "You mean, Day after Day?"

Well, before all of those apocalypse happens, T-ara's latest Korean song is still Lovey Dovey. Of course, Jiyeon's latest song is Day after Day, the Dream High 2 song.

Shraffe chuckles, "Whatever. Let's get out from here."

He tries to help her stand up, but then she suddenly pushed down. Her eyes is white in color as her body shines bright.

"Jiyeon? Jiyeon?"

"It's...it's too late," Tiara whispers, "She...she is the wielder of the power."

Her eyes suddenly widen, "We have to do something! In her condition right now, she won't be able to contain such power! Something bad will happen to her!"

Dark Jiyeon quickly grabs Jiyeon's hand her eyes shines as well.

Shraffe quickly reacts by grabbing her hand, "What are you doing?"

He felt something running through his hand. This...could it be she is trying to borrow this power?

Dark Jiyeon shows her palm, "I'm sending you back to when this whole mess starts. You will still remember everything, right?"

"No!" Shraffe shouts, "Just revive everyone back. Revive every single thing that has been destroyed and everyone that was killed through this apocalypse. We are going to continue the story from here."

"But why?" Dark Jiyeon wonders, "It would be easy to ust start from the beginning. All of those memories, I don't think they should even remember those."

"Then delete those memories too. You can do that, I can guide you," Shraffe mutters, "You are looking toward your senior who changed the world a lot of time here."

Shraffe's hand move her her arm toward her hair, "And I don't want you to become KKS' puppets anymore."

"All I want is a promise."

"And a promise you will have."

Dark Jiyeon shoves her right hand to the air as some kind of white energy appears out of her hand.

Sarah checks out her smartphone as she mutters, "The world's population has increased."

"Done," she stares toward him.

Geo looks around, "I...don't feel anything."

Shraffe takes out his left hand under Jiyeon and shoves it to the corner of the place.

Smoke appears at that place.

Dark Jiyeon's eyes widen, "Unnie!"

The current T-ara gasp.

The rest of Dark T-ara is there, summoned by Shraffe. Dark Jiyeon quickly runs toward them, reuniting with her teammates.

Soyeon mutters, "Wha...what is the meaning of all this? Shraffe, could you please explain this to me? Why are they here?"

"No matter what ou did, you can never delete that darkness in your heart. I see no reason for you girls to throw them away just like that. Right after I repaired the machine that turned you into gasses, I wasted my time in searching for them all."

Shraffe stares straight toward them, "Accept them, and your life will be as perfectr as it can be. If you don't, it's just the same thing as running away from the problem."

The T-ara silenced. They remember the time Soyeon got slapped by him right after he found out the girls had fanned Dark T-ara away. It is scary to see how angry he is at that time.

"You don't need to accept them right away."

T-ara looks away. So, all of this apocalypse happened all because of them?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thus everything has returned back as usual.

Shraffe is seen with a computer in front of him. He is reading a news from Tiara Diadem.

"T-ARA AND DARK T-ARA JOINED FORCES INTO ONE SONG."  
"It was announced by Core Content Media and Reisos Entertainment that both persona of T-ara will be combined into one song. It is rumored that the song will be 'as dark as it could be, but as bright as it is'."

Sarah enters the place, "Hey, what now?"

"What?"

"KKS is still alive, right?"

Shraffe chuckles, "We are going to find him. And when we do, we will force him to initiate their Plan T."

"Plan T?"

"Infiltrate the Shambhalla."

Sarah laughs a bit, "You are not as heroic as you should be."

"Hero? Nope. I am a villain, a villain all along."

**A/N: Finish.**

**Still, this isn't the end. Each of the endings has its own sequel, except I would only do two of them. The other two is just a bunch of smut where Shraffe with/without his male friends banging all girls around the world. It's bad as it sounds. I have two smuts to be done.**

**The sequel for the Alt Ending will be known as Final Fantasy Light-Dark Chronicle. A lot of RPG element will be thrown into that fic. It gives a unique story about light and darkness inside human heart.**

**The sequel for the True Ending is in fact War of KKS. It's mostly about Shraffe waging war for the last time with KKS. And at the same time (I'm sorry) the story is also about how Hwayoung suddenly got into a trouble that will caused her existence in T-ara. Yes, I will do my own way of separating Hwayoung from T-ara.**

**Thanks for anyone who actually read this.**


End file.
